That's Amore
by JennyAnn1224
Summary: Vito Scaletta wanted nothing more then to come to America find a wife and settle down with a family. He never got that chance though because of his buddy Joe and the Mafia, but maybe it was for the best. Vito finds the love of his life a Mafia girl.
1. Chapter 1

I, Vito Scaletta have been through so much you can't even count them on one hand. I've been through the war, jail, and many, many gang fights, but my life turned completely around when I was inducted into "the family" for multiply reasons. The first was when I looked across the Maltese Falcon at the after party for the induction, _she_ was on the phone.

I leaned over to Joe "Hey Joe do you know who that girl is over there?"

"Not a clue, ask one of the guys, I mean I was inducted with you don't forget that buddy I don't know anyone either."

I walked up to Eddie he explained the whole story. She's a part of the family too, as people know women weren't allowed in, but she was repaying a debt for her brother who was in the family. He betrayed them and was killed for it, they took her and now she has to work for them until the day she dies. I wanted to go talk to her but the conversation on the phone looked pretty important, I walked up to her anyway. When she turned around she looked annoyed, but beautiful. She had bright blue eyes, and long wavy brown hair. She had a very exotic ethnic look to her, absolutely unique. Her outfit was to, she was in a form fitted pin stripped suite with a red tie, and her fedora had the same striped pattern. Her shoes were black heels mostly covered by her pants.

"Hi, I'm Vito Sca-"She threw up a hand in front of my face. She turned away from me muffling her voice so I couldn't hear.

"Listen I will get you the money, just give her the best care you can… goodbye." She finally turned back to me "Hello, I'm Rosa, just Rosa."

She didn't stick her hand out to shake until I did first. "Well 'hi" just Rosa." My humor didn't amuse her.

"What was that phone call about?"

"Nothing…" Her face was serious.

She walked out of the bar stopping to get her coat off the rack "You just leaving like that you didn't say one word to me." I don't know why I said that.

"Oh I'm sorry welcome to the family." She was nothing but sarcastic.

I chased her out the door. "Wait, this party is pretty boring maybe I could drive you back to you house."

She kept walking without looking back "That would be lovely but I'm not going home." When she got into her car it wouldn't start, she started cursing and trying to turn over the engine that made me chuckle. "You think that's funny, huh? I have to visit my mother in the hospital, what am I going to do now." She jumped out of her car and started pacing "I have to call a taxi or something, why does everything happen to me!"

"Well I could take you if you would like?" I smiled at her involuntarily.

"I guess I have no other options, where is your car?"

Vito Scaletta, huh? What kind of name was that. And what game was he trying to play with me? He was handsome but I stop having feelings and emotions when I was ten.

I looked over at him and he was glancing over at me with a stupid grin, I'm trying not to admit how nice that smile was. "Why are you looking at me with that ridiculous expression?"

"Am I smiling? I didn't realize sorry." He said that but it wasn't wiped off his face for more than a second, before it appeared again.

We reached the hospital thank god. When I got up to get out he put his hand on my arm, signaling me to wait. He got out of the car and I watched him walk to my side, he smiled before my door opened and he stood there with his arm extended with that sly face of his. I couldn't believe that he did that it took me a couple of seconds to get out of the car I was so taken back by this action. No one ever treated me like a lady, and I didn't treat myself like one either. I was a girl who wore pants when every woman was supposed to wear dresses or skirts. I am spit on daily by the sexist pigs of "the family" and no one respects me because I am in the mafia. I'm disgusted with myself too, what self respecting girl joins the mob…not that I had a choice. "…thank you."

Rosa and I walked into the hospital and up to her mom's room. Her mom didn't look like she was doing so well. She just slightly shook her head to tell us she was listening. The only time she did talk it was something that didn't make Rosa very happy.

"Rosany…whose…th…this?"

"UH, is no one mom, just stop! Well I have to go it's getting late and the nurse will come in and yell." She got up "Goodnight ma, I love you." She kissed her head and walked out.

"Goodbye ma'am it was nice meeting you." I shook her hand, but she didn't let go, I stopped and turned to her.

"She's a tough cookie and has been through a lot, she'll wear down I promise." She smiled before drifting to sleep.

How did she know I liked her daughter? I do smile a lot when I look at her, its hard not to. I never act like this I'm usually the hard ass, but with her I just can't help myself. Maybe I will lay off a little, and maybe she will talk to me about all this stuff she's been trough.

I met her at the car "Alright I can drive you home if that's ok with you."

"No, no it's fine I'll just get a taxi…"

'No why waste your money if-"

"Its fine I said!"

She started to walk away and I knew something was up so I decided to follow her. "Alright if you insist, I'll see you later then." I got in my car and "drove" off down the road. I followed her to a bad neighborhood with a crummy apartment and watched her from across the street.

A man walked out after she buzzed the bell "Your rent is up you don't have the money for your house

and your mom's medical bills, one or the other."

I watched her spit on the guys shoes "I rather die than let my mother die over this crap hole."

The guy looked up from his shoes pissed, he shoved her to the ground "Get out of here you ugly rat, your no women, your just a no good broad."

The door slammed in her face as she moved to the curb to sit. I watched her start to cry when a couple of thugs came up to her. "Hey honey no place to go, huh? I got a place you can stay in my pants."

His friends laughed as they crowded closer "mine too!" another one said.

She got up "Back the hell off scum bags."

"What did you say to me bitch?"

I jumped out of the car slamming the door and pulling out my piece "Hey, let's step away from the girl okay guys?"

"And who the fuck are you suppose to be?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with…" I moved closer to him flashing my gun.

I turned suddenly hearing a gun load behind me, it was Rosa "Get the hell out of here, I'm no ordinary broad." She moved closer almost placing the barrel to their heads "Now!" she yelled and they scattered down the street.

She unloaded her gun "Hey, I saw what happened; you can stay at my house if you want."

"I don't need any help, and why did you follow me here? I am not some baby I said I was alright!"

"You're not Rosa! You're stuck in a job you don't want to be in, you can't pay for your mom's hospital bills, and you just got evicted from your apartment, face you need help once in a while."

I could not believe this was happening to me! My car dies right in front of this guy, he watches me get evicted from my home, and he hears my life story from that cesspool of men. I felt like an idiot. Being taken care of by a stranger wasn't my forte, especially not a guy. I really had no place to go, and I was actually a little afraid to stay on the street so I agreed. Not my proudest moment.

The car ride was silent except for the occasional small talk; you know "So how are you, how about this weather, right." I didn't feel like talking much, I had a lot on my mind. When we got to his street I felt myself shiver. The neighborhood was amazing! There were big houses a fancy park were people strolled, and a diner directly from his house. I thought I was excited with the neighborhood until we pulled into his drive way. He had 4 cars, a Jefferson, Bellaire, some kind of convertible, and an Indian. He had his own pool and a view overlooking the city and the harbor. The interior was even better, I walked into the living room and saw a _television_ which had all three stations, a roaring fire, and a decent sized kitchen attached to it. He had two bathrooms one with double sinks and a show/tub. His bed room was nice with a double bed and large window. I immediately flopped on the couch deflating. He went to the kitchen and offered me a beer, I accepted under the influence of all the intolerable things that happened to me tonight.

I finished one beer which turned into another, then another, until I had five empty bottles on the coffee table. I can tell you that I loosened up real quick. I started to chuckle at everything Vito said, letting my guard down of how much I was attracted to him. I slurred some words at him that I probably shouldn't have said.

"You know you are one…one good looking guy." I burped "And I am really happy to be here!" I started to lean toward him under the influence of the alcohol. Our lips were so close I could feel his breath before everything went black. I couldn't tell if I passed out on the floor or in his lap, but all I was thinking about was…well nothing really.

She fell into my lap. I tapped her head and tried to pick her up, but she was out cold. I carried her to my bedroom. I rested her on the bed taking off her suit jacket and tie. It was going to be a hot night so I unbuttoned her shirt a little and opened a window. I wobbled my way to the door starting to become over whelmed with exhaustion. I looked back at her but didn't see anything but an angel and smiled like I always did when I admired her. I closed the door and got some extra blankets from the closet and went to make my bed on the couch. When the sleep came over me, the last image I dreamed of was _her. _

I woke up in Vito's bed; I heard my heart pounding in my head. I groaned as I rolled out of bed, it was early, too early 5:00 a.m. early. I walked into the bathroom and washed up. I used an extra tooth brush I found in the cabinet and got dressed. Feeling embarrassed about last night I ran to the kitchen and grabbed some food quietly out of the fridge. So close to the door, then the phone rang. It woke Vito up and I ducked behind the shelf separating the front door from his living room. I heard his velvet deep voice answer the phone.

"Hello? Alright I'm coming…Rosa? Yeah she's here." He started to walk to the room; I tuck and rolled into the coat closet. "Rosa, Hey you in the bathroom...Rosa?" He walked back to the phone and I made my exit when he was facing the wall.

I felt bad for leaving him, but it's not like I won't ever see him again, I'll be embarrassed soon enough.

She left without waiting for me, and she took one of my cars. I didn't understand why she was so distant. She doesn't want to get close to anyone or show when she's weak, but I wouldn't care if she did. I cleaned up, jumped in the car, and drove to Joe's. I speed a little knowing she was there.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to Joe's I hopped up the steps two by two trying to get up her- I mean- Joe's apartment faster. I heard a high pitched voice but to my surprise it wasn't Rosa… "Marty? What the hell are you doing here?" Marty is this seventeen year old kid that Joe grew up with and he keeps bringing him on these dangerous missions. He's got a voice like freakin' woody the wood pecker and no one really thinks it's a good idea to bring him a long, but Joe's a hard head and won't listen to no one.

"Yo Vito, Joe invited me! So what are we doing today? Taking down greasers? Robbin' a bank?" I walked in the apartment without listening to him; come on the kid is pretty annoying.

"Hey, there he is, Vito come sit down." I looked around the room but she wasn't there. Then I peeked into the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. "Whoa, Vito what are you looking for?" Joe was confused.

"Rosa, have any of you guys seen her?"

Eddie answered this time "That crazy broad? No. Why do you care?"

"I just thought she would be here, is all."

"Oh Vito this is big boy stuff, that dumb dame does shit jobs. Jobs that are so dangerous it's possible you might get killed."

I jumped at what I heard "What! Why would you make her do that?"

"Vito listen she is just some dumb broad that no one gives two shits about, now sit down we got shit to do."

I couldn't listen to the mission after that story. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she okay? I mean my jobs were no walk in the park so what could they make her do? When I finally tuned in, I didn't like what I heard…again. Joe and I were supposed to go down to the nicest hotel in town and blow it up. This is going to be a real treat.

6 HOURS LATER

Well the plan didn't go so well. The bomb blow up to early, Climente the mob boss we were supposed to kill got away, shot Marty the poor kid, and raced down the street. Naturally we went after him and killed em', but gosh what a day. Joe kicked me out he seemed really distraught about the whole Marty thing. Well it was his idea to bring him along. The only thing I was looking forward to was getting home and talking to Rosa again, but when I got there I still couldn't find her. I started to worry. Pacing the floor back and forth with a beer in my hand was bringing her back. I sat on the couch and when eight o' clock rolled around I got into my car. The only place I could think she may be was at the hospital with her ma so I drove there. I got up the stairs and into the room. I looked at her she was making a bed in the chair next to her mom.

She stopped and looked at me "Vito! What are you doing here?"

"Vito? How are you dear?" Her mother said in a weak voice.

"Hello ma'am, I'm good thank you. Rosa what are you doing? It's getting late come home."

She looked away and continued to make her bed "I don't have a home Vito you know that."

"Come on Rosa, can we talk about this? Why sleep here you have a bed to sleep in." I walked up to her touching her arm.

She swiped her arm away "Vito not now. It was nice of you to let me stay there, but it was only for the night I will figure something out." She left the room "Nurse? We need some assistance please."

I followed her out the door and with my body I boxed her into the wall. "Rosa, please come back to my house. I gave you my bed, my food, my car just please come home."

She pushed me away from her "ENOUGH, JUST STOP." Her voice cracked "That is not my home. I am not weak. You look at me like some needy charity, but I'm not, I'm not, I'm not." A tear rolled down her face as she turned away clutching her stomach.

I went to her wiping the tear from her cheek "I won't force you to come, but I just wanted you to know how happy I was to have met you and…this may sound rude but the best thing that's happened to me this week was watching you get evicted. I'm sorry this isn't coming out right, but I need you to know I really looked forward to coming home today…." I walked down the steps not looking back. I had this weird feeling. It was like a tornado was ripping up my insides, something ached when I left. It felt worse than that bullet the Nazi's put into me.

* * *

><p>I straightened up and watched him walk off. My eye twitched and my mouth was in a tight frown. Why did it hurt to watch him walk away? He was nothing to me. Nothing but a…a… wonderful guy who didn't treat me like…shit what was I doing standing here? I should probably go. I shook my head "No" I walked back to mom's room.<p>

"Rosa honey what are you doing?"

I hid my red tear filled pulsating eyes. "Going to bed, what are you doing?"

"Rosa I want you to go…go with him, I've never seen someone more in love."

My eyes widened "Love?" I turned and paused thinking, smiling but I stopped. "What do you know about it? He's just another guy trying to get what he wants out of the "poor defenseless woman."

"Or he wants company, friendship even?"

I stopped making my bed and heard what he said repeating in my brain "I need you to know I really looked forward to coming home today…." "…wanted you to know how happy I was to have met you" Then a heavy set black woman nurse came in "You called ma'am? What was it you needed?" I pushed past her "Ma'am" she was startled "Where in the heavens are you going?"

"Home" I smiled and started out the door.

* * *

><p>I got in the house, went straight for the fridge for a beer and avoided my bedroom. I couldn't look over there. I watched the fireplace thinking. I thought about her, my life, my ma who I missed so much. I thought about a lot of things. I stretched out on the couch watching my eyelashes come closer to one another with each blink. Just when I was about dead asleep the door-bell rings. My eyes shot open as I got up. I groaned as I walked to the door "What, who I it? So help me god if it's more bad news I'm gonna-" I opened the door and there she was. I looked at her my mouth a jar.<p>

"The hospital kicked me out…" She looked up at me with what little belongings she had.

I smiled and extended my arm "Come on in hobo" I laughed at myself.

"Well how long did it take you to come up with that one?" She walked in dropping her bags. We sat on the couch watching TV. I made jokes and told her about my mission. She told me about hers. She has to deal with a lot of shit in one day. We feel asleep watching I Love Lucy.

The next time I woke up it was three in the morning. It was a phone call from the Lone Star bar. "Hello?"

A black man answered from the other line "Hey is this veeeto? I have your buddy Joe here. He says he knows you? This crazy Kat keeps jarring on about some buddy name Marty. And I don't know how to get this crazy flake outta here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You friend is here drunk and scarin everyone away can you please come down here and get em'?"

"Oh mother Fu- yeah, yeah I'll be there don't give him anymore to drink."

"What was that about?" Rosa sat up

"It's nothing. Why don't you go ahead in my room to sleep."

She glared at me "Vito tell me what's going on now."

I told her about Joe and she jumped up ready to go. "I'm not staying here I'll go and help."

There was defiantly no use in arguing with her so we got in the car and drove down there.

* * *

><p>When we got down to the bar Joe was wasted. The bartender said "I tried to cut him off but he was going to air my ass out if I didn't."<p>

Vito walked over to Joe and spun the chair around and sat. I stood by the bar stole and watched him. He was so sweet about it. He talked to him like they were brothers. He comforted him and told him it would be alright. I've never seen any man act the way Vito did, civilized. Usually with men it's fighting and yelling and getting physical, but not with Vito. I liked that. Then when we thought everything was done Joe screws up.

"This never should have happened, never, never!" Joe banged his gun against the table and it went of hitting the bar tender as he went to get his keys from the door.

"Whoa, oh my- Joe what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry I was just-"

"You were just what? Great, get in the car I'll take care of the body."

Joe walked to the car as I went up to Vito "What are we going to do?"

"I have to get his body out of here. You wanna help me out here?"

Vito and I got the body into the trunk and got in. Vito drove and I sat in the passengers sit, while Joe lay drunk in the back.

He shot up and leaned into the front seat "Well, hello who are you? Oh wait a minute" he stopped trying to swallow vomit "sorry 'bout that, anyway you're the girl Vito's always asking about!"

"Alright Joe that's enough, sit down."

"No, no wait a minute. You know you're a lot prettier than I thought you would be."

I chuckled "yeah thanks."

We got to Joe's apartment "Okay here we are, try not to shoot anyone from here to the door okay?"

"I'm sorry about all this Vito."

"Yeah… hey Joe" Joe stopped and looked at him "Just call me tomorrow okay?"

"Okay bye Vito. Bye ya pretty little dame."

We watched him wobble to the door before we drove away. "Okay we need to get this body to the junk yard without getting stopped."

I looked at Vito and said "That was really sweet the way you talked to Joe today. You didn't get mad or nothin' you just were so nice" I yawned getting tired "It was really sweet." I said faintly as I leaned on the window shutting my eyes.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so" He smiled to himself "If you're tired then just go to sleep I'll weak you up when we get home.

"No, no its-" I yawned again and feel asleep.

I went to the junk yard and carried her out of the car. I drove the car into the crusher and pushed the button. The car and body were smashed. I found another vehicle in the parking lot and took it, picking Rosa up and putting her in I drove home trying not to wake her from her sleep as she sleep in my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**_: The Art of saying Goodbye_

The next couple of weeks were great between Rosa and me. We started to meet up with each other after work and drive home together. She would visit her mom every day and I would visit at least once a week, always bringing flowers to brighten the hospital room. Rosa's mom was very nice but she never seemed to be getting better. Later, we would get in the house, light the fire, turn the television on and Rose would cook a little something for us to share on the couch. We would go out on weekends with Joe and a couple of other buddies from the family. She started to meet people who would bring her up in the mob.

Then things took a turn when I woke up and answered the door the next day. Rosa and I take turns sleeping in the bedroom so that night I got the couch. Who the fuck could that be? I went to the large bay window in my living room and peered out. It was Henry. What did he want? Henry was the guy who pretty much put me in jail after making me sell gas stamps illegally. He was a good guy but I haven't heard two words from him since then, which was about 6 years ago. I got dressed and opened the door "Hey Henry what's up?"

"Hey Vito I just wanted to-" he stopped and looked in the house at Rosa; she just walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey Vito I'm not making breakfast again this morning we're just having cereal."

"Oh I'm sorry Vito I didn't know you had company."

Rosa walked to the door pushing me aside "Oh hello, I'm Rosa."

What the hell was that voice? All high pitched and polite, I've never heard that voice before. I watched them stand no more than twelve inches away from each other, as I was sandwiched between them.

"I was just making breakfast if you wanted to join us?"

Breakfast… Didn't she just say we were having cereal?

"I would love to, I'm starved actually. Oh is that okay with you Vito?"

"Actually I-" Rosa glared at me "…would love you to join us…"

* * *

><p>Wow. What came over me? I was acting like such a polite idiot. Vito noticed too. Something about Henry, he had certain elegance to him. He was proud…no maybe it was the way he carried himself? I don't know but he wasn't bad looking either. He had a long straight nose and thick jet black hair like Vito's but he had some light grey strikes in it from age. He had deep set eyes that were brown with bushy eye brows over them. He also had full lips, he reminded me a lot like Vito but older. His voice was my favorite, a deep manly tone with a Sicilian accident.<p>

"So how do you know Henry, Vito?" He ate his eggs aggressively looking at the plate and stabbing each one. "Vito..!"

"Huh, what was that?"

"How do you know Henry?" I repeated the question.

"Oh it's a funny story actually. He made me do a job for him way back. Do you wanna tell her about the part where your dumb ideas got me thrown in the can? Remember Shit happens…?"

Henry cleared his throat, trying to explain himself "It sounds bad but it wasn't like that"

"No, no not at all my time in jail was just a big joke. It was like a big party that included Irish bastard throw downs and potential ass rape." Vito wasn't happy. He was sarcastic and rude the whole time.

There was an awkward silence in the room the tension was palpable. Henry and I made eye contact and didn't break it. Vito sat there staring at us arms folded and elbows leaning on the table.

"Okay I'm done." Vito threw the fork on his plate the noise making us break eye contact "Can I take your plate Rosa?"

"Sure and while you're at it, Henry is done too." I smirked at him. He picked up his plate sourly. "So why did you come here Henry?"

"Well I wanted to have a drink with Vito but I'll just come back." He looked at me again pausing first he said "You know your eyes are just the brightest blue I've ever seen."

I blushed, I never blush, but he made me. "Thank you."

Vito gave Henry the death stare. Their eyes met, I swear I saw literal daggers shoot from Vito's eyes and hit Henry. Henry got the picture.

"Well I think I'll get out of your way now I'm sure you have a lot to do. I'll call you in about a week or so okay Vito?"

"Hm…" Vito kept cleaning.

"I'll walk you out Henry."

We went out onto the porch "It was nice meeting you Rosa."

We shook hands "yeah it was nice meeting you too." The handshake lingered as our eyes met we were connected again and it didn't stop until I heard a plate break in the kitchen. I jumped "Oh…ah... I better make sure he didn't break anything, bye."

"Goodbye…"He watched with a smile until the door was shut.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" She stormed into the kitchen<p>

She was the one flirting with one of my buddies right in front of me and she was asking me what the hells a matter?

"You're asking me that? Why didn't you just serve heart shaped pancakes to Henry, I think he really would have gotten the drift!"

"What are you even talking about? Wait a minute, do I detect just a hint of jealousy?"

"Oh yeah I'm so jealous of you getting fresh with the old man." I threw my hands up and pranced around looking like a fool to make her feel dumb. "I just want to ask one thing! Can I be the best man at your wedding?"

"Oh Vito stop it!"

"What did you even get all excited about? I mean it's...Henry!"

"I don't know… I think it was his distinguished look. He was handsome."

"And I'm not distinguished?"

I looked Vito up and down in his dirty leather jacket and black washed out shirt underneath and laughed to myself turning to put the dishes away.

"Why are you laughing? Not as good as your precious Henry?"

"I'm not going to sit here and take this shit I got jobs to do, I'm outta here."

She dropped the dishes grabbed her coat and slammed the door on her way out "Good!"

I sighed to myself this really may screw up what I had planned for tonight.

LATER THAT NIGHT

My plan was to have Rosa meet Leo Glante over a nice dinner. Leo is a close friend with a mob boss, Frank Vinci, so he was an important man. I needed him to meet her and vice versa. Leo was like a father to me when I was in jail. He kept me safe and he was the reason Joe and I got made. Dinner was going to be at Falcone's restaurant.

It was almost hitting 7:30pm and I told Leo that we would meet him at 8:00pm. I started to get dressed knowing Rosa gets home around 7:45ish. A couple minutes later she walked in. She wouldn't look at me, still upset over our argument earlier. She hung up her coat and started to walk to the kitchen, she looked at me stopping to see what I was doing. Her eyebrows furrowed wondering why I was dressed; she looked away and started walking. She dung in the fridge for a beer. She popped the cap as I felt her curious eyes staring at me from behind. I turned so I could see her from the corner of my eye. Her mouth opened ready to ask but closed again. She took another sip. Finally her curiosity broke her.

"So where are you going all dressed up?"

I smiled "Well before I tell you I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean any of it."

She was surprised at my apology. "Oh…well thank you."

"You're welcome" I smiled at her again as our eyes met "Well anyway it isn't where I'm going it's where we're going."

"Excuse me?"

"I made dinner plans with this guy I know, Leo Glante."

She didn't even think about it before she said "Vito I don't want to go."

"Rosa please, I really want you to meet him. He's really close to me and if you two met you'd get a lot more respect."

"Ugh Vito why are you so worried about me getting respect, I don't care, if it was up to me I wouldn't talk to any of those pigs."

She approached me straightening my tie; I lifted my chin. "I don't like the way people treat you…"

She looked at me and paused "…Fine…. I'll go but do I have to wear a dress?"

"Well it would be nice if you did." I grinned.

"Well what if I don't have a dress?" my face crinkled in worry she noticed and chuckled "I do have one, you're in luck."

"What does it look like?"

"No, no" she wagged her finger "You'll just have to wait and see."

It took her forever but she finally came out of the bedroom. She was stunning. She had a red gown that was an off the shoulder round cut collar with a slit up the leg to the middle of her thy. She had black silk gloves up to her elbows on either arm. Rosa's hair was up in a high pony tail that had small curled hair strands on each side of her head. And her lips were a mesmerizing red. She made me look like some homeless guy she found off the street and was treating to dinner.

"You clean up nice."

"Thank you, you could have done a little better." She joked with me as we walked out.

When we went into the restaurant Leo was already waiting at our usual table. "Leo, good to see you."

We had a handshake that went into a hug "Vito my boy, how are you?"

"Good, this is the girl I wanted you to meet." I stretched out my arm as Rosa walked up to the table. Her hips swung back and forth which each step. Leo became wide eyed at the site of her. "Rosa, I would like you to meet Mr. Leo Glante."

"Hello Mr. Glante." She was the picture of elegance.

"Please call me Leo. Come sit I would love to get to know more about you."

We sat down had some drinks and talked over steak dinners. Rosa was so sophisticated you wouldn't have guessed it. She is always acting like one of the guys but she still can be a lady. She could really handle herself. She laughed, talked and told Leo about her situation with the mob. Things were going great. I could tell Leo liked her.

"Well this was a fine dinner" Leo said while holding up his champagne glass "Cheers, to a long and happy life, good company, and good friends." We clinked our glasses as the waiter approached.

"Ma'am you have a telephone call."

"Oh, thank you. Excuse me gentlemen as I go and get that." We stood as she left the table.

Sitting back down Leo said "Well kid you got yourself a good one."

We watched her at the bar "Thank you Leo that means a lot coming from you."

"She can handle herself. Being in the Mafia is hard but being a woman in Mafia is even worse. And I see the way you look at her, that's real love."

"Yeah it is" I looked back at her standing by the bar; he face was in shock as she dropped the phone. Just then she ran out of the bar without saying a word "Rosa, Rosa!"

"Where is she going?" Leo stood up worried.

"I don't know but I have to catch her. She does this a lot, really keeps me on my toes!" I got up almost flipping the table "Thank you Leo I'll…ah… call you some time."

* * *

><p>I ran out of the restaurant without looking back. I was jogging and I didn't know why but my adrenaline was pumping I couldn't sit down.<p>

Vito came rushing out the door after me "Rosa, what's wrong? Where are you going?" but I wouldn't stop, I kept running.

He chased me down lifting me up from the waist to stop me. "VITO, STOP put me down!" I started to cry "My mother, my mother she is in critical condition, they don't think she is going to make it!" The tears burst from my eyes like a damn that just broke.

His pupils dilated as his eyes widened in panic "Come one will take my car, let's go!" We ran to the car together and sped down the road.

I couldn't breathe the reality of it all was hitting me hard. My stomach lurched and started to flip over its self as I gasped for breath. This wasn't happening. Yeah that's it this was all a dream, a nightmare, it can't be. The blood in my face drained as I hutched over trying to stop the pain from flowing through my body.

Vito looked over at me "it's okay, everything will be fine."

We got to the hospital and I jumped out before the car was stationary. I didn't wait for Vito I was too scared to even think about stopping. I raced up the stairs into my mom's room. "Ma, Ma are you okay? I'm here now." I skidded to a halt at her bedside clutching her hand.

"Rosa my baby is that you? How pretty you look." Her voice was weak.

"Oh Ma" I buried my head into her arm "You're going to be okay right?"

"Oh sweetie..."

"MA you can't go, you can't leave me in this world alone! I have no one once you're gone! Please stay with me!" Tears streamed down my face.

"But you're not alone…" She turned her head to where Vito was just walking in.

"No, ma, no" I sniffed and drooled as tears became mixed with spit as I was struggling to get my words out. "Dad's dead, my brothers dead, I'll have no family left! Mama… Oh mama…" I trailed off again shoving my head into her arm.

"Honey my time has come, but I will always be with you. So will your father and brother."

Her eyes started to close "Ma, no wake up, don't-" I sucked in air trying to talk through my tears "open your eyes! You're not leaving me! I love you, I love you mommy."

"I love you too my darling." A few moments later the heart monitor beeped a loud noise as the line went flat.

"NO, no, no, no…" I threw my body on her embracing her. I screamed to the heavens as tears poured from my eyes. My mother was gone. And I was the last one from my family.

* * *

><p>She cried on top of her mother for at least 15 minutes until the nurses came and pealed her off. They rolled the bed out of the room as Rosa screamed for them not to take her. She was on the floor where the bed was as she clutched her stomach heaving with tears and hurt. I couldn't watch anymore. I went up to her, noticing she was shaking. I touched her back from behind. She turned latching herself on to me bringing me to the floor with her. I cradled her as she smothered her face into my chest sobbing. After twenty minutes of us sitting on the floor I brought her up on the couch in the room. Her tears died down to a low hiccupping as she fell asleep. I lay on the couch with her in my arms. She had her head on my chest as her hands rested close to her face on my bicep, using me as a human teddy bear. The sun rose over the city skyline as a new day approached. I let her rest a little while longer before waking her to go home.<p>

When we got into the house it was about ten in the morning. She stumbled in the doorway walking slowly. I had to get going Joe and I had a job to do today and I couldn't stay with her. She plopped herself on the couch. "You want a blanket?"

"Sure…" She stared straight ahead not moving.

I brought the blanket to her "Well I can't stay me and Joe got a job to do."

"Okay…" Everything she said was emotionless.

"Alright well I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Yup…"

I walked out wishing I didn't have to go to work, leaving her here.

* * *

><p>I didn't move for half of the day. I only got up twice; one was to get out of my dress and into my pajamas. And the other was to get a sandwich. I didn't feel like moving or going anywhere. What was the point of going back to the Mafia? I usually put my motivation into getting the best medical help for my…mom, but that was done and gone. There was that life debt to pay, but at this point I rather…die. I started to cry at the thought. I can't believe my life has come to this. I tipped over on my side burying my head in the pillow to muffle the screams and cries. Ding dong. The doorbell…was that Vito already? I got up and went to the door opening it slowly. It was Henry.<p>

"Hey Rosa, is Vito her- oh are you okay?"

"Me? I'm good just…just… a little lonely." I started to cry again! I hated myself when I was weak.

"Can I come in?" His brows were furrowed.

"Sure, I don't care..." I walked back sitting on the couch and wrapping myself into my cocoon of covers.

He sat down next to me "What happened?"

"My mother died."

"Oh man, when?"

"Just last night..!" A small whine came from my mouth as tears trickled down my face.

"It's okay, come here. Everything will be fine." He stretched his arms out for me to cry on him, I didn't refuse.

I mumbled into his chest "After all this crying I thought there would be nothing left." I pulled away wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry I am in my PJ's and that I look a mess."

He put his hands on either side of my face cradling it "You look beautiful." We connected as always when we made eye contact. I knew what he wanted what he was searching for, but I didn't stop him. I wanted to feel again, I was a cold marble statue, and I wanted to come alive. I didn't know if I would feel anything with Henry, but it was worth a shot.

Our lips pressed against each other, we pulled away and repeated the action again and again. I felt nothing. I was on auto pilot, lost in my own misery again. I didn't even notice when Vito walked in.

"What. The fuck. Is this?"

I jumped when I heard his voice "Vito…!"

"Hey Vito I'm sorry I was looking for you and-"

"Get out of my house… get the fuck out of here!" He yelled as he pointed at the door. He was holding a bouquet of white daisies that were nicely wrapped in pink, my favorite color. Henry went straight out the door without looking back.

Vito looked at me without saying a word. I was standing now, my legs feeling like jelly. "Vito say something…please." More of those damn tears came running down my face. He just stared. "Vito…"

"I got these for you…" He threw the flowers on the couch and walked out just like Henry… without looking back.

* * *

><p>It was late when I finally got back. I went to Joe's and drank. I told him about the last 24 hours. He sympathized, but Joe never had this problem because he wasn't a one woman kind of guy. When I unlocked the door I opened it quietly. I hung up my coat and went straight for my room trying to resist checking up on her. I couldn't do it. I walked over to her on the couch. She was sound asleep. Her eyes were swelled and red. Her face was tear stained, her mouth in what seemed like a permanent frown. The daisies I gave her were in a vase on the coffee table close by. After all of that I still couldn't be mad at her. I picked her up and carried her into my room setting her on the bed. I went to walk out, but she woke up.<p>

"Vito" she pulled on my sleeve "Don't leave, please. I feel empty."

I sat on the floor next to the bed as she slept at the end of the mattress close by me. Why was I doing this? Sitting here after she hurt me like that. I had an idea, but was Leo really right? The next morning my back hurt like hell. My head was on the carpet but my body was still sitting up and lying down at the same time. What a night. I looked up on the bed, Rosa was gone. "Rosa…?"

She was leaning on the door frame with a bowl in her hand "I cut some fresh fruit." She sat down Indian style next to me. "Vito, can I explain what happened?"

"I don't think it would be worth your breath but sure."

"Well you see… it happened… and Henry…." Her lips pressed together as she tried to think of what to say.

"I get it Rosa you don't have to say. You like Henry…" I started to get up.

"No, but Vito that's not true…"

"I don't want to talk about; it was bad enough watching it happened right in front of me, in my house, on my couch. Just run away with him." I started to walk out.

She jumped up tugging my arm "Vito, Stop! I'll tell you how I was feeling because I'm the only one that knows. I have been through a lot of shit this last 32 hours and Henry caught me at a bad time. I'm in pain Vito, I'm sick of my life. I wanted to feel something for the first time in years anything I thought something like that would strike a match or something but it didn't! I felt…nothing."

She felt nothing? I perked up at her statement. "So you didn't feel anything? You don't like Henry?" She shook her head in affirmation. I smiled to myself "well let's have some breakfast."

"What…?"

"Breakfast come on, I feel like waffles!"

"Waffles…?" She said to herself following me into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**_: The start of something real_

The next week went better, a lot better. Vito stayed home from jobs just to cheer me up when I looked like I couldn't handle another day alone. We would hang around the house playing card games and just talking. He would bring me flowers, all different kinds and colors. When I thought things were getting better, I had to face the reality of my sorrows, my mother's funeral. It was an open casket and anyone could stop by to see her but I only rented the funeral home for one day I couldn't take more than that. Vito and I got ready. I dusted off the black dress that I only wore for occasions like this.

"Are you ready to go?" He stuck out his arm to escort me out the door. He was being gentle handling me like a porcelain doll, he wasn't sure what was going to come from today, neither did I.

We got to the funeral home. I started to shake again. When I walked in the air smelled stall, miserable, if miserable had a smell. The atmosphere was raw and uncomfortable. Then I saw her. She was in a large wooden polished casket. Her hair was fixed and she had light makeup on with blush. She looked as though she was just sleeping, but I knew she wasn't. She had a beautiful dress on. It was a lace blue dress her favorite color, with matching shoes. She already looked like an angel that was on her way to the golden gates. I approached her slowly Vito, let me go staying close. My mouth quivered as my vision was blurred with salty droplets of water. I looked at the things surrounding her there was a rosary, and some flowers, but when I looked closely I noticed stacks of cards, pictures, and other gifts, I picked them up and flipped through them. It was every card my brother and I made for her since we were little. Happy birthdays and mother's day cards all piled up. There were also favorite pictures of the family together and teddy bears dad had given her for Valentines. There was a note in her hand writing that read: When I die I want these buried with me, I want my family with me forever. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. I fell to the ground sobbing with the memories. Vito ran to me as I grabbed his arm.

Those two days went by like a broken clock. It felt like forever. People approached me giving their condolences. Ma's friends, cousins, and a lot of people I never knew. They told me what a great person she was, these people that never visited the hospital or the house or even dad's funeral. It's funny you know… how people die and then suddenly everyone knows them and loves them. The next day was the funeral which wasn't any faster. Vito held me close the whole time. The questions about our relationship weren't spared from the conversation; I got multiple questions about it. And to tell you the truth I didn't know how to answer, so I didn't.

I got home that night and was a new wreck all over again. I tried to tell myself to toughen up, but I wouldn't listen.

It was going on two weeks of just pure misery and I was sick of seeing it. I needed to get closer to her and I was but slowly. I didn't want to see her mad or sad or fed up. I wanted, no, needed to see her smile again, so I decided to take her on a date. When I thought about it we never really did go on an official date. We stayed home most of them time or went out with the guys but never just me and her. It was going to be a simple date; I knew she wasn't up to anything real extravagant. We were going to the park and then to dinner, it was a beautiful day.

I approached her as she sat on the couch watching infomercials "Come on get dressed we are doing something special today."

"I don't want to go out with the guys…"

"No we're not doing that."

"Well why should I get dressed if we are just going to hang around the house?"

"It's not that either."

"Well what then, another dinner with Leo?"

"No, me and you are going out alone, on a date."

"…excuse me?"

"Just get dressed in something causal"

* * *

><p>A date..? I went into the closet. Hm…what should I choose? I flipped through the hangers. "Pant suit, pant suit, pant suit." I didn't really have much selection, but then I came across something that might actually work. I threw it on. It was a light blue dress with a soft material that went down to my knees, with dark blue daisies embroidered at the bottom. I put on matching blue high heeled wedges with ribbon that traveled and tied half way up my calf. My hair was up and curled. I walked out into the living room.<p>

Vito's eyes popped "Wow, you look…" He stopped "Oh wait let's do this right like a real date!"

I watched him walk to the door opening it and leaving. "Vito…?" Then the doorbell rang ding dong, when I realized what he was doing I laughed, he was such a dork. I opened the door "Oh hello, nice to see you again." I played a long with him.

"Wow you look great Rosa." He messed around acting like a nerdy school boy. "Well are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." I giggled, which felt good. It was better than hiccupping cries.

We walked down the porch to the street. I held his bicep as he escorted me around the park. We walked the paths having light conversation. We went a little further before finding a nice willow tree to rest under. Vito and I sat leaning up against the huge old tree. The light breeze felt nice. I decided to stop playing around; I was going to ask the serious questions.

I looked at him, noticing every feature; something I always noticed though was a deep scar on the left side of his face. I looked at it and asked "Vito can I ask you something?" He looked at me nodding "What is that scar on your face from?"

It took him a second to answer "I got this scar from the war. When I was in Italy I was captured by Mussolini's men. They gagged me and dragged me to some dark place, which never had any light. They tortured me and probed me for answers but I never gave them any. One day the commander got so fed up he took out a long sharp knife. He asked me one more time to tell them what they wanted to know, but instead I spit on his shoes. So you know what he did then" He looked at me, I was wide eyed. "He leaned in and with the knife cut a deep trench in my skin. It bled as I screamed in pain. They left me there to bleed out but thank the good lord above the U.S troops found the hole they were living in and got me out and patched up my wound."

I felt so bad that without thinking touched the scar cupping my hand around his jaw. When I realized what I was doing I pulled my hand away "Sorry" I put my head down feeling my face burn up.

He took my hand in his and placed it back on his face "That's okay." I rubbed the spot with my thumb as our eyes read each other's emotions. He let it go when I pulled away in embarrassment. He started the next questions. "Well can I ask you a question now?" I nodded in agreement. "Can you tell me about your family?"

Something twitched in my stomach. Such a simple question, but it was so hard to answer. "What did you want to know?"

"How about your dad and brother…?"

"Well my dad was a good guy. He was smart, had a college degree which automatically made him different then everyone else. He was born in America so he wasn't an immigrant and could speak English, which again put him above the rest. He and my mom got married and planned to have three kids. They had me and my brother but the first child they tried to have died a couple days after she was born. It was sad but they didn't want to dwell in the past. He loved his family more than anything, we all did everything together. He had an office job in the city and we lived out in the suburbs so it was a long ride to work every day. Well one day in the winter the high way was icy and my dad was always carful about that kind of stuff but other people weren't. He was on the rode driving when a big truck came swerving out of the lane next to him. He was hit and skidded off the road through the metal rails. He was dead on contact. I still remember that phone call. Mom answered an a few seconds into the conversation she collapsed on the floor. I was seven the day he died and my brother, Dean, was thirteen. Right then and there he became the man of the house." I looked at Vito he was intent on the story, it seemed like he was taking notes in his head. I continued.

"Dean found all kinds of work like paper boy and milk deliver, but they weren't going to keep us a float. So he went into some bad business. He did a lot of illegal things, and soon found lots of money in a little business called the mob. I told him not too but it was sink or swim at this point. He made it in but wasn't respected. He was a small scrawny kid who was young on top of it. They kicked him around all the time, so he started going to another family for safety. They treated him right; manipulating him into thinking they liked him. He started to do jobs for them and taking money from the other family to give to the new one. Well once the original family figured it out, they hunted him down. They shot him in cold blood in the alley way by our apartment. It was one bullet in the head, right in front of me. He came to me for help before he was shot. We met in the alley way when the black cars came screeching to a halt. I remember what he said "I'm in big trouble, I'm trying to sort it out but if I don't, tell mom I love her, you too little sis." He kissed my forehead and those were the last words we shared before I saw his brain blown out of his head. They saw me in the alley, chased me down and threatened me. I was the new debt; I had to pay it off the rest of my life." I stared off replaying everything in my head before I shook it off "That's my story…"

* * *

><p>Her mother was right; she has been through a lot. It may even have been worse than my childhood. Things were getting bleak so I changed the subject. "Alright, well I'm hungry you ready to get a bite to eat?"<p>

"Yes let's…" I got up offering me my hand, she took and we walked across the street to the diner.

We walked in and Sheryl said hello as always "Hey there Vito, oh whose the pretty lady?"

"Hey, how ya doing Sheryl and this is Rosa."

"Nice to meet you hun, what's the matter with you, taking a girl on a date to a diner?"

Rosa chimed in; in my defense "This is actually exactly what I wanted!"

"Alright sweetie if you're happy! Usually table Vito?"

"Usually…?" Rosa grinned at me in mockery.

"Yeah he comes here almost every day. Poor guy doesn't get a home cooked meal by a woman ever." She smiled at me "maybe that will change? Or it has already, Vito you never come in much anymore."

"Well I've been a little busy" He patted my hand that was gripping his elbow. She smirked at us as I led her to the table. I sat across from her "You like burgers?" She nodded yes "Milkshakes…?" She nodded again "then we are perfect for each other. Sheryl, can we get two burgers, one fry to share, and two chocolate milkshakes?"

"Sure sweetie coming right up."

"So are you one of those lonely guys that come in and eat by themselves talking to the waitresses?" She mocked me.

"No… I sometimes talked to the people around me!" she laughed at me. Our food came a couple minutes after. We ate and talked. When we were done we stayed chatting some more. I heard the juke box playing in the background and had an idea. I leaned into her from across the table "You wanna dance?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here." I glared at her. "Go ahead! I'll watch!"

I got up and walked to the other side of the table grabbing her hands pulling her up from the booth. "Come on it will be fun!"

"Vito noooo, I don't know how to dance!"

She struggled a little but eventually gave up. "Just follow me it will be fun!" There was a large space in front of the Juke box, I popped in my nickels and started to dance. Our feet moved and swayed underneath the checkered floor. We jitter bugged to the Andrew Sisters, fox trotted to Elvis, and waltzed to Dean Martin. I held her close spinning her as she threw her head back laughing. I turned Rosa with my hand her hair flowed as her dressed swirled around like waves on the ocean. She laughed and danced so much her cheeks turned rosy. Her smile was contagious. People turned to watch us dance. During one of our jitter bugs I free styled picking her up and swinging her around. When we were done people cheered and clapped. Rosa grinned shyly as her faced blushed. Just when we went back to sit down Che La Luna by Louis Prima came on. "Oh Rosa this is the last one, please!" She agreed and we started to dance.

"How do you do this one, I've never heard of it!"

"Here follow me." I took her in my arms jumping and dancing in a circle kicking our legs out. She had fun with this one.

When the song was done she raved about it "Oh Vito that was so fun! How did you learn that? Where is it from?"

I pulled her to me putting my hands on her waist "It's an Italian wedding song." I looked into her eyes searching for a reaction to what could be the future. It wasn't what I was looking for. She removed herself from my touch leaving the restaurant. My head hung as I heard the bell on the door ring as she left. I hit the counter to get Sheryl's attention "I'll be seen ya!" I waved as I walked out.

"Alright hun, keep trying." She winked at me and I thanked her walking out, catching up to Rosa.

"Well did you have fun tonight?"

"I did thanks" Her eyes looked red as if she was going to start crying.

"What's wrong?" I pulled her to me as we walked back to the house.

"I'm just thinking about my mom. You know my kids will never have cousins or a grandma, or a grandpa, and uncle and…" The tears slid across her face. I started to think too, seeing the same realization of my future. I only had my sister left in my family. My mom died of old age not too long ago and my dad has been gone a long time now. I never really knew how he died, just heard that he drowned at the docks one night at work. He killed himself by working to much down there. I still feel like his death was a mystery.

"You know, you got a point there." She rested her head on my shoulder. "Let's go back to the house."

"Vito... can we spend some time talking about my ma again?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

That night we stayed up, moved the couch to face the bay window in the living room and people watched as we talked about our parents. The moon was full and the light covered our faces. We talked about how strong our mothers were and how much we missed them and our fathers. We also shared funny stories from when we were young. It felt good to talk about how I missed them. I never told anyone how I really felt about it. We talked until we fell asleep. She lay on my chest as my arms wrapped around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**: _Fire_

JUNE 27TH, 1951

I set up a day for Rosa to hang out with my sister Francesca. I think she was actually kind of excited for it. "Alright Vito we're leaving."

"Alright you girls have fun." I popped a piece of water melon into my mouth "You want to meet at the Maltese Falcone for some lunch, around 1ish?"

"Sure, we should be done shopping by then. See you!" She waved as she shut the door.

So I sat on the couch watching TV in my underwear. It was a guy's day just for me…just me, like before Rosa came along. There was so….much…to- wow my life was boring without her company. I paced the floor, watched some TV, made a sandwich and watched the clock for 1ish. It was 12:45 when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to Henry, that idiot didn't know when to drop it. "What do you want?"

"Vito I would like to talk about something's with you."

"Well I'm meeting Rosa at the Maltese Falcone we can talk there." We got into Henry's car and drove down the street. "So go ahead and talk."

"Well as you know it's been about two weeks since the death of Clemente and the rest of the guys. I've been outta work for a while now, and I would do work for Falcone just the same."

"So what you want to work for Falcone now?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you and Joe could vouch for me. I know there has been some hostility between each other but I'm sorry about the thing with Rosa. It was just an impulse and-"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Rosa told me that it was just a mistake."

"Mistake…" I could tell he didn't like that word "Well what's the deal between you two?"

"Well I'd say were together. I mean we haven't made it official but we pretty much live together and we just went out on a date-"

"Whoa, whoa you guys went out on a date? Does Rosa feel the same way?" I felt my grip on the steering wheel tighten, as I listened to his protective tone.

"Yeah she does. And I'll vouch for you Henry as long as you stay away from Rosa."

His lips pressed together before he spoke "Yeah no problem. Thank you Vito, you're a good guy."

"Yeah you're not so bad yourself Henry." We got to the bar and walked in. Eddie was at his usual table. I approached him talking up Henry.

"Is he here?" Eddie said

"Actually he is right over there."

Eddie laughed "That a boy bring em' over."

After a couple minutes of talking Henry was in, Eddie briefed him about his first job. There was going to be a possible move by The Vinci crime family, Eddie came up with a plan to eliminate Leo Galante one of Vinci's biggest partners. He then said this would be a good opportunity for Henry to prove himself. He asked me to go along, but I told him I couldn't, Leo was too important to me, to watch him get executed.

"I understand Vito, Henry go now and get this job done." I felt Henry's apprehensive eyes on me, but I didn't look. He got up and left the bar, just when Rosa walked in. Eddie dismissed me saying there was nothing else to do. I saw Rosa and raced up to her.

"Come on, we gotta go!" I pushed her to the door.

"Whoa, whoa Vito what, what is it?"

"There making a move on Leo, they're gonna kill him, I need your help!" We got into the car and raced down to Leo's house.

* * *

><p>Vito explained the whole thing to me. I was just as hurt and worried as he was. Leo was such a good guy and so important to Vito I couldn't let this happen. I would do anything to save Leo. We got to the house and raced inside.<p>

"Leo you gotta go, people are coming to whack you!"

"Whose there, get out of my house!"

"Leo it's us Rosa and Vito" Vito shouted from the foyer.

"Oh how are you two love birds? Come in, you wanna a drink?"

"Do we want a drink?" We looked at each other in confusion. We raced up the stairs.

In panic Vito told the whole thing to Leo. It was hard to explain, telling Leo that we can't kill the guy because he was one of our friends. "You hired your friend to whack me?"

"No, no not exactly" Vito looked out the window at the oncoming cars in the driveway. "Shit they're here, come on we have to hide!"

We raced for a hiding spot when we heard Henry coming up the stairs "Hurry get in there!" I tried to push them under the bed.

"What about yo-" Vito couldn't finish his sentence because Henry walked in.

"Rosa? What are you doing here?"

There was only one thing I could do to distract him, but I knew Vito wouldn't like it. "I got the job to come and kill Leo. It's all taken care of." I pretended to cry. He bought it.

He came up to me putting his arm around me. He had his suspicions but when I started to cry he didn't ask. "I'm sorry I know how special he was to Vito, you think he will probably hate you now, huh?"

I worked off of what he said, that was brilliant. "Yeah I didn't want to, but you gotta do what you gotta do, you know?" I put on my seductive voice and started to lead him to the door. "But you understand, right? Now that Vito will hate me, we can finally be together, you know?" I moved in.

He tried to pull away "Wait, Vito and I had an agreement. I have to stay away from you!"

"Oh but Vito isn't here right now is he? Plus he won't care once I tell him what happened here" I pushed him to the corner signaling Vito to get away. I went on my tip toes and kissed him. I did it again trying to put some feeling into it. I opened my eyes noticing his were closed. Then I scanned the room for Vito. They were just out the door when Henry pushed me away.

"This is great and all but I can't-" His head whipped to the side as he spotted the two trying to escape "What the hell? Vito, Leo! What's going on?"

The jig was up. We all went down the steps to the kitchen and tried to talk Henry out of it.

"I have a contract, I have to prove myself if I screw up this job I'm done."

"I know but Leo is like a father to me! I can't see him die he's too important."

"I'm sorry Vito, but it has got to be done. I don't want to hurt you guys but…"

"Yeah, I understand… come on Rosa."

I glared at Henry in disappointment. Vito hung his head as he walked out. The door shut as I rubbed his back. He was so upset he was shaking as he tried to light his cigarette. We heard the gun shot, jumping at the thought of what it just did. When I thought Vito was going to break down Henry came from the door.

"You two own me big for this."

We looked into the room Leo was still alive with a drink in his hand "Leo!" We called to him. "You're still alive what happened?"

"Me and your friend had a little agreement. I'm going to disappear for a while, maybe take a trip somewhere warm. But first let's get out of here before your buddy changes his mind."

I said goodbye to Leo giving him a hug. I just wanted to go home after all of this. I took Vito's car and drove back. I had a lot of respect for Henry after what he did, I liked that.

* * *

><p>I took Leo's Ascot Bailey S200 convertible to drive him down to the train station. We went down the road talking about his future plans. Then he hit me with the big question "How bout you Vito? What are your plans for the future?" I looked at him with a smile "Ah, settling down I see. Are you planning on still being in the mob?"<p>

"Not that I have much of a choice, but yeah. I don't want to be busting my back down at the docks for the rest of my life like my old man."

"Yes, but the mob doesn't really work well with a husband or even a father."

"I know but before Rosa, the only thing I wanted to do was make money and get rich, doing nothing. I never thought about the future. All I was thinking about was booze, broads, and brawling. Then when I met her, I thought about the future all the time. I thought about her safety, how to make her happy. All I want to do now is…protect her."

"Yeah see Vito, you remind me a lot of myself when I was younger. When I met my wife that's all I wanted too. I stayed in the mob and worked to protect myself so I could protect her. I never had any trouble balancing both sides, but things were easier back then. Now the rules are being broken or changed, and everyone, even though it's not allowed, was in the dope business. I just want you to be happy."

"And I will be I can handle it Leo, really."

"Alright as long as you're ready." We got to the train station. I parked in front. "You can keep the convertible as a little wedding present" he winked at me "hell I won't need it now anyway."

"Wow Leo, thank you. You have a nice trip. Will be seeing ya." He waved me off as drove down the street in my new convertible. When I made it to the house I saw Rosa and Frankie on the porch. Frankie was hunched over crying as Rosa patted her back trying to comfort her. Jumped out of the car running to the porch "Frankie, what's wrong, what happened?"

She got up and jumped into my arms "Oh Vito it's Eric! He is never home. He is always out drink'n and party'n."

"Does he hit you?"

She hesitated before she answered "…no, but Vito I know he's seeing someone else!"

I repeated myself "Does. He. Hit. You."

She hesitated again "Sometimes but Vito-"

"I'll kill 'em!" I turned away thinking about ways I could hurt him.

She tugged at my arm "Vito, no please! I was think you could just talk to him. Tell him to stop and come home!"

"Fine, I'll go" Rosa got up and went after me

"Vito, I'm going too!"

"No, go drive Frankie home; I'll take care of this."

I drove to the apartment the party was at. I found the dumb shit, making out with some whore in the kitchen. I talked to him alright. Naturally I beat the fuck out that Mc-bastard. No one treats my sister like that. I hope the lesson was learned because I hate to go back and kill him. When I got back to the house I saw that Rosa made her bed on the couch. "You don't have to sleep here you can get the bed."

"No Vito after everything you've been through I want you to get a good night sleep."

"Alright if you're sure" She smiled at me going back to the T.V.

Just then the phone rang and I went to pick it up "Hello?"

"Vito, its Francesca, Eric came home and he is all beat up! You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"He probably got beat up with his buddies. He is hanging out with a very bad crowd."

"Well he apologized for everything! Thank you Vito, but promise you won't hurt him no more."

"Whatever you want, but if he touches you again, I'll kill him."

"Oh listen to yourself Vito it's like I don't know you anymore. Don't talk to us! Don't bother us ever again."

I hung up the phone and went to bed right away, she was right it was a long day. And that phone call took it over the edge. I feel asleep instantly trying not to think of it.

* * *

><p>JUNE 28TH, 1951 1:00am<p>

I woke up to the smell of smoke I tried to take in air but started coughing. When I sat up and opened my eyes the house was on fire. The right side of the couch caught fire. I jumped off the love seat watching it be eaten by sharp fiery red teeth. The area I was standing in was slowly being consumed by fire. The kitchen was gone, the single bathroom was dead, and the TV and bay window were unseen by black smoke. There was an unbearable heat coming from all around. I heard the cracking of sparks coming off the tips of the fire. The flames where enclosing on me. I looked to the bedroom where Vito was sleeping that night. The door frame was engulfed in fire. My heart was pounding I could feel it accelerating with the thought of being burned alive.

I called to him "Vito…" I coughed violently choking on the black soot in the air. I felt faint as I kept trying to call for him. My throat burned and my lungs felt heavy as though being filled with dirt. I started to get dizzy as I searched franticly for an open window, but I was trapped. I cried as I collapsed to the floor weak from the lack of oxygen.

Then through the fire I saw Vito's figure. He was holding something. Then I heard a hissing as smoke replaced the flames creating an opening to the bedroom. He had water from his on suite bathroom. The flames had not yet spread through the room. "Rosa, hang on!" He pulled me up from the floor as we went to escape through the bedroom window. I clung to him my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms and face pressed into him trying to look from the rubble of what once use to be … our home.

* * *

><p>I grabbed a cover from my bed before watching it catch fire. I wrapped her in it knowing she would be in her underwear. I lowered her as far down as I could so it wouldn't be a bad fall. Then out of nowhere some mc-prick came running at Rosa with a gun from behind the house. She spun around upper cut him in the jaw and then kicked him to the ground, he passed out. She grabbed his gun. It all clicked then, those Irish fucks burned down my house for pay back. See when I was back in the can I killed their mob boss or leader that had been giving me a hard time for a while and this was their master scam to get back at me, burn me alive. I started to climb out the window when another one came with a shotgun pointing it right at me.<p>

"This is for O-Neil you dago bastard."

I had nowhere to go. If I went back inside I would catch fire. I thought I was screwed. Then Rosa called "Vito, watch out!" Bang one shot to the head and he was down. I finished escaping and grabbed his gun when I got out. Rosa and I killed the last four guys that were trying to kill me. The cops heard the gun shots so Rosa and I ran along the bank of the water staying out of the light. We hustled over to a parking lot with some cars in the spots. I lock picked one and discretely drove out of the lot and to Joes. There was going to be some payback tonight.

We got to Joe's but he wasn't answering "Come on Joe, where the hell are you?" I rang the doorbell three times before he finally came to the door.

He opened the door looking at us strangely "where you guys barbequing in your underwears? Or got locked out of the house when you were in the middle of something…" I looked at Rosa who was clutching the blanket around her. "Come on in." When we walked in we had a quick drink as I told him what happened he was just as pissed as me "You want to get them bastards tonight? Let me just make a few phone calls. Oh and check in my closet for some clothes in less you want to run around in your skivvies. Oh and Rosa I only gots men's clothes sorry bout that."

Rosa and I looked around the newly decorated house. Joe painted all the rooms pink, had colorful stain glass everywhere, pink flamingos, and new red furniture. We went into the kitchen "Jesus the kitchens pink too."

"Vito I'm going to get changed I don't feel comfortable walking around like this."

"Alright" I showed her to the closet "Try to make do with what you got, sorry." And make do she did. When she came out of the bathroom she had on Joe's red shirt with white Hawaiian print flowers on it. She turned it in to a dress, and took the belt and wrapped it around her waist to show off her curves. I looked in the mirror at myself and it didn't come close to what Rosa looked like. "Great, I look like a fuckin clown."

"Alright I know where that little mc- bastard that led the revolt is, let's go." We followed Joe to the car and got in, I drove. Joe turned to the back seat and winked at Rosa "You really got some style honey; I love what you've done with it." I slapped him in da backa the head and made him turn around. Finally we got to the place, I ran in kicking down the door.

Us three shot up the place leaving no prisoners. Mickey the guy who planned the whole thing ran out the back. "He went out let's get em." I screamed as I followed him out the back. I made Rosa drive. She hit his bumper making him go down with one hit. He swerved straight into a wall and tried to scramble out of the car; I approached him with my pistol to his head "This is what you get for messing with another man's home." I shot him square between his eyes, his head fell on the horn and it echoed through the dark city streets. I got back into the car and started the ride back to Joe's. "I can't believe this."

"You feel any better?" Joe asked

"No everything I owned was in that house."

"Yeah but Vito those were all just things, they can all be replaced."

"Things…? Just things…? That was my life Joe! The only reason I started this job was to get things my money my clothes my food, my everything was in there and now I'm homeless." I shook my head "about that can Rosa and I maybe crash on your couch?"

"I can do one better than that. Take these key's they're to Marty's apartment. I told his mom I would sell the place, but you can use it for now."

"Uh… thanks Joe." Rosa and I dropped Joe off and then found the apartment. The neighborhood was shit so I figured the apartment wouldn't be much better…it wasn't. I opened the door. The floor had scuffed wood and holes in it. The overhead bars for decoration were broken in two. The bed was in the kitchen and there was one bathroom. I couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

><p>Vito's face was crushed, his arms were dangling from his sides and his head looked like at any moment may fall off it was so hung. I was nervous but I wanted to comfort him. I mean he did comfort me when my mother died. I came to him from behind hugging him. I tucked my arms under his and rested my head on his back "I'm sorry Vito."<p>

He turned to me and put his hand under my chin. "Don't worry about it; we'll get back on our feet." He looked around and saw the one bed. There was no couch or chair. I saw his face turn red as he tried to ask the question "Well…there…uh…."

"There is only one bed, huh?" I knew there was nothing else we could do, so I took his hand. I led him to the bed taking off my shoes and jumping in. "There really isn't another way." I patted the bed next to me. He took off his shoes and slid under the covers. We turned away from each other awkwardly as he shut the light. I had the covers from our original bed. It smelled like the house, it was comforting. If you closed your eyes real tight it made it feel like things were back to normal.

"Sleeping in a dead guy's bed…this is creepy." I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

When I woke the next morning we had been cuddling up to each other trying to stay warm. I was curled in a ball in his arms. The sun was seeping through the blinds making little sun beams on the bedroom, I mean, kitchen floor? I tilted my head up to look at Vito. He was sound asleep. His mouth was frowning. I felt so bad for him; everything he worked for, everything he owned was gone. I stroked his arm lightly trying not to wake him. His mouth unconsciously curved up at my touch. I traced my finger along his features. I had never been this close to him before.

Yesterday was a long day, but everything seemed to work out. Leo made it out of town without a trace, and even though Henry didn't kill him, Eddie heard he ran so we brought him into the family anyway. We had a new partner. Henry, Vito, Joe and me would start our missions together. As for Vito he didn't get much back on the house because he had no insurance, so for now we had to make this shit hole of an apartment our home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** _Shot in the Name of Love_

I snuck out of bed which wasn't hard since Vito was dead to the world. I tip-toed to the phone and dialed Henry's number, I needed to talk to him, get rid of the awkward tension before we spend all this time together. "Hey, Henry…?" I whispered "Do you want to meet? I really want to talk"

"Sure I always have time for you."

We met at Falcone's I walked in, but I didn't want to stay so we took a walk. "How have you been?"

"Fine how about yourself?" He smiled at me.

I stopped, grabbing both of his hands we turned to each other. "I wanted to talk about us… I know we haven't really talked since the kiss, so I wanted to clear something's up." He looked at me tilting his head to the side "The kiss was wonderful" He smiled triumphantly "but…it didn't mean anything." The smile quickly disappeared. "I was at a weak point and it was the right time, right place kind of thing." I saw the hard hit to his self-esteem and I quickly recovered. "Henry you're a great guy and very handsome, but I think I love someone else."

He looked deep into my eyes "it's Vito isn't it?"

"Yes…"

His eyes searched mine trying to find a reaction that might happen if he told me what he was going to say "I want to see you safe so I need you to know that I'm not who you think I am…" he trailed off.

"What you can tell me anything Henry."

His face was guilty before he answered "never mind, it was nothing. And I understand about Vito, I saw the way you looked at each other. I never really had a chance."

I felt bad "You did though really, when I first met you I almost went weak at the knees." I smirked at him with furrowed brows. "Thank you so much for understanding Henry." I went on my toes as I touched his face with one hand and gave him a light peck on the cheek. He drove me back to the grungy apartment where we picked up Vito. Henry already called Joe. He had a business opportunity for us.

* * *

><p>I thought that it was a little weird Rosa snuck out with Henry but when I looked at him I saw a sign of defeat in his expression, so I didn't say anything. The four of us went to the park where we sat and talked about Henry's plan. He wanted us to join the drug dealing Chinese. There were multiple things wrong with this plan. One it was drug dealing, drugs killed people. Two, Frank Vinci himself said "stay away from the dope" and on top of it all we were doing it behind Falcone's back. He was the boss and we were his minions this wasn't our place. I looked at Rosa, she was against it, but she said she would follow me.<p>

"Worst that could happen is that Falcone finds out and asks for a cut." Henry argued his point.

"Yeah come on Vito we will make loads of dough and it will be easy." Joe pressured.

Again I looked at Rosa who said nothing "…Fine let's do it." This very well could have been one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

We first stopped and took out a fifty five thousand dollar loan. Henry was the talker the whole time. We got the cocaine and then proceeded to the Chinese mob. The room was dark. I brought Rosa close to me. At a desk sat a slanted eyed yellow skinned Asian. I studied the chinks face. Henry gave him the money and in exchange he gave us a suit case filled with rolls of crack. My stomach was turning just looking at it, but it was too late to turn back. Once we were done we went back in the car and started the dealing. It actually was pretty fun and easy. We did our first deal and got loads of cash. We went around racking in the dough all four of us laughed and joked. Joe danced every time we made more money. I was having so much fun that I almost forgot what we were doing.

That night all of us except Henry went back to Joes and had a little celebration. We drank and laughed as we threw our money in the air. Things were going great and that's what scared me most.

The next morning the phone rang around eleven. "Hello..?"

"Vito we have a problem." It was Henry

"What kind of problem?" I tensed up; this is what I was waiting for.

"Just meet me in the park."

I called Joe and got in the car with Rosa "What did he want? Did he sound nervous…scared?"

Rosa was worried "No, I don't know he sounded like Henry."

She rolled her eyes at my response. We got Joe and went to the park, we started walking "You know Henry has been different lately, kind of guilty-"

"Wait what's that sound?" Rosa perked up trying to listen better. "It sounds like screaming."

Joe joined it "It is screaming…it sounds like HENRY!" Joe raced down the brick pathway followed by Rosa. I went also hearing the yelling. It was a blood curtailing scream.

Then we saw him. He was surrounded by yellow men in all black outfits. They had butcher knives in their hands slashing them at Henry. The screaming became louder and it rattled my insides. The air was filled with the cries of Henry's pain and suffering as the bastards sliced him to death. Joe took out his gun shooting at them. Rosa and I followed his lead trying to the kill the Asian assistants. Rosa killed a few and so did Joe, I shot the gas tank of the car they were hiding behind. They exploded with the car as we ran to Henry's side. Joe knelt looking at the wounds. Rosa went for Henry's head as she stroked his hair back telling him that everything would be okay. I knew it wasn't so I went to search for the money we owed, but the chinks took that too. I looked at him lying on the side walk, it didn't look like Henry. It looked like a piece of butchered meat. His nose was bruised and swollen with streams of blood trickling from it. His eye was slashed and bloody and so were his hands and arms. He moaned in pain. Rosa took out her handkerchief and cleaned him up a bit.

Joe was pissed "What crazy fucks do something like this? Oh Henry will get them bastards for you. What psycho's kill a man that way!"

I surveyed the area when I heard running coming from behind me. One of those rice balls got away and was getting into a car. I stared into the windshield and saw the Chink mob boss from the drug deal. "Hey that's the guy who sold us the dope, let's follow them." The two didn't make an effort to move "Come on the cops will take care of it, don't you want to catch these guys?" Finally they rose from the sidewalk; Rosa kissed Henry's head before wiping her tears and running for the car. We all piled in and followed them a good distance away so they wouldn't recognize us. We followed them to a place called the Red Dragon.

"Let's get in there and kill dem bastards!"

"Joe wait, we need to do this smart. We can't go in there and tear up the place."

"And why not" Rosa protested from the back seat. "They killed one of our friends for no reason they deserve to pay."

"We don't know that for sure that's why we are going in there and being rational first." We got out of the car and walked in. Two body guards were at the door they spoke in thick Chinese accents.

"Sorry, members only." He wasn't sorry at all.

"Oh yeah? Here's your fucking member ship." Joe took out his pistol and shot both of them in the head.

"Dammit, Joe, why don't you ever listen to me?" It was an all-out brawl after that. Patrons scattered the restaurant as each Chinese mobster came from every corner of the place. Rosa shot like there was no tomorrow. She barely took any cover shooting rapidly into the crowd. "Rosa take it easy, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt…? You mean how Henry got hurt?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"It means that we wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"

I couldn't believe she said that "For me…! This was Henry's dumb idea; it's his fault we got into this drug bullshit in the first place."

"Don't blame Henry because you suck at making good judgments! Henry wasn't controlling your thoughts too!"

"Oh I see what this is about! You feel there is nothing to live for now that your soul mate is dead!"

She gave me the deadliest look I had ever seen. We moved deeper into the restaurant. "You still think I love Henry? I thought we went over this!"

"Well why else would you say the things you did!" Gunshots flew over our heads as we argued.

"Guys please shut the hell up and focus on killing these pricks!" Joe was actually being the mature one.

"Stop talking about Henry! Haven't you given him the ultimate punishment?"

We bickered with each other through the whole fight. I couldn't believe this entire time she still loved him. She didn't say it directly, but she kept sticking up for him every time I tried to bring him down. We made it through the whole building fighting with each other until finally we got to the mob bosses office.

"Will you two finally shut up? This is it; Mr. Chung is in there right now!"

We argued in a whisper and Joe kicked down the door. I pointed my gun at Mr. Chung. "Alright you screwy squinty eyed prick, why the hell did you kill our friend?"

"Yeah he didn't do anything to you, he was a good guy!"

"Oh of course he was a great guy who put his friends at risk by bringing them into drug dealing! There you go again sticking up for him!"

"Don't start Vito now's not the time!" We fought some more until Chung cleared his throat.

"You see we had to kill your friend because he was a government informer. That little rat told the feds all about our operation!"

"That's a lie Henry wouldn't do that!" Joe put his gun against his head too. I pulled mine away trying to calm Joe down.

"Henry would have told us something like that!" Rosa yelled.

"Yeah, because Henry is such an angel."

"Stop it Vito! Really why are you so upset about me sticking up for him?"

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why! It's because…because… I love you!" Rosa's eyes grew wide and Joe's mouth hung. He was probably disappointed because he told me to never say that to a woman, but I didn't care it was true.

Her shocked face turned into a smile before she said "That's what I've been trying to tell you Vito. I…I lo-" before she could finish her sentence a single gunshot rang through the tiny room. No one was paying attention to Mr. Chung who had pulled out his pistol and shot Rosa. He hit her once in the arm and then the stomach. He aimed for me but before he shot Joe nailed him right in the head. He fell bleeding out on his desk. Rosa fell to her knees and then face first in my arms, when I slid to catch her. Her eyes were wide as he mouth hung opening taking a long sigh.

"Rosa!" I picked her up rushing out the door. "We need to get to El Greco's and fast." El Greco was a doctor for the mob because if you went to the hospital with a bullet in you the first thing they would do is call the cops. So he was our own private doctor for occasions like this. I cradled her in my arms trying to keep her awake.

"This is a way out of here!" Joe opened the door to an alley way. We ran out and were faced with a blockade of cops. "Let's move, get into the car across the street."

We broke in and drove in the opposite direction of the cops. They shot at us as we sped down the road to El Greco's. She was bleeding out as I pressed my shirt against the wound. "It will be okay, don't worry!" I brought her close to me kissing her head. Joe finally lost the cops' minutes later but we were still wanted so we had to stay away from any police cars we saw.

We finally made it to the house and I spilled out of the car before it was even stopped. I screamed before even reaching the doorbell. My pulse was racing, my body felt numb as I held the bleeding girl I loved in my arms. "EL GRECO, OPEN UP EL GRECO!" I rang the bell rapidly. Joe came from behind and started to ring the bell for me. He made it to the door.

"Oh my- what happened?" He spoke in a heavy Greek accent.

"She was shot once in the arm and the other near her stomach. Can you help her please?"

"Yes I can." He shook his head as I brought her into the house. "This is no life. You live in constant fear of being shot or beat up. I don't know why you lead the life you do." I set her on one of the hospital beds in the foyer. He inspected her and called for his wife to race her to the living room or emergency room. "You need to go now I will do everything I can. She is pretty bad."

"Wait, I need to stay with her I can't just leave-"

"Vito come on, it's no good, let's just go." Joe caught my arm.

Joe brought me to the car, but I didn't go I told him I would walk. When I saw him drive off I sat on the concrete steps of the house as I prayed to an old friend to save her. When I checked my watch it was twelve a.m. I had been sitting her for more than ten hours. I walked the perimeter of the house trying to find the room she was in. All the windows were covered by curtains so I decided to break in. I went to the front door and lock picked it. The foyer was a beautiful cherry wood with Victorian style engravings. The carpets were red with gold swirl designs. Scaling the wall and staying low I noticed a room with a single light on. I crept over and looked inside. I saw Rosa she was alone in the same hospital bed I had placed her on earlier. Her arm was in a sling. Her shirt was off; the only thing she had on was her bra with badges wrapped around her stomach where she was shot. She was awake looking at the ceiling. My heart sunk watching her in such pain and knowing I caused it.

* * *

><p>Just then I heard footsteps creek on the wood floor. When I whipped my head over, I saw Vito standing in the doorway. I felt myself perk up as he came closer.<p>

"Rosa…? Are you okay?" He stopped crouching and walked to me slowly.

I smiled "Vito..! What are you doing here?"

"I never left… I was worried" He stood looking at me. He seemed upset like this was his fault. "I'm sorry about this."

"What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault Mr. Chung shot me." I tried to move my body to look at him better. I winced from the sharp pain that shot through me as I turned "Ouch- shit."

He stopped me sitting on the bed "Don't move, the stiches are fresh." He shared the pillow with me and put his arm around my head trying not to disturb anything. I snuggled in close to him.

I was scared to bring up the love thing. I looked up at him and he shifted his head down to look at me too. We were connected like how Henry and I would be when we looked into each other's eyes. But it felt deeper than what Henry and I had. I saw his emotions, I saw my future. He took his hand, and placed it on my face stroking my cheek with his thumb. The silence hung in the air as I set my hand on his arm. He shifted his body to me never breaking eye contact. My heart was thudding so hard and fast I thought he could hear. My face flushed as we grew closer to each other. He put his head near my shoulder, kissing it. Then he kissed my neck and then my cheek. I closed my eyes feeling goose bumps cover me, from his touch. He looked at me one more time before kissing me on my lips. Something in my heart exploded. I felt fireworks shooting from the pit of my stomach to the rest of my body. I felt the blood pumping through me, as though I was sleeping Beauty who was brought back to life. I felt dizzy as I gasp at the flood of new life that was brought into me. This was it, what I was hoping to feel when Henry kissed me. This whole time it was Vito, he was the match that lite my fireworks.

Vito pulled away and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I didn't want to tell him my feelings "No, I'm fine." This rush of emotions I felt scared me. It was too much at the moment. He went to kiss me again but I moved my head away.

He got the wrong message and stepped out of the bed "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" He hung his head, scratching at his neck. "Well, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." He didn't look at me, before he left "I'll…um… just visit you tomorrow or the next."

I called to him "Vito…" He looked at me discouraged "Thank you, you did more then you'll ever know." He smiled and ducked out of the room.

I didn't see him every day but he made his present known by sending flowers to El Greco's. I never got a chance to tell him I loved him, but I will… soon.

* * *

><p>A lot happened that week when Rosa was at El Greco's healing. Joe and I hadn't done many jobs for Falcone because we were too busy trying to get the money from the loan we owned. The chinks stole all of it from Henry and we had nothing left. I missed having Rosa around. I had no one to talk to, plus I had to go to that shit hole of an apartment and sit alone.<p>

The next day, Derek one of the guys in the mob that I use to do business for asked me to come down during that week. He owns the dock where my Father worked. When I got there I was to ruff up some workers, scaring them back to work, but one old guy told me the whole story about what happened to my father when he found out I was his son. The bastards drowned my Father on one of his late night shifts. He was starting a rebellion with the other workers and they wanted him dead. I killed Derek and the rest of them right on the spot. I never knew what happened to my father and now I do…but I actually wished I never found out.

My choice to kill Derek was bad. You were never supposed to go against your brothers in the mob, they were more important than your real family and I screwed up big time. I went to go tell Joe what happened but I couldn't find him anywhere. I started to worry after the second day came around and he was still missing. I was worried that Falcone and Vinci, the other two mob bosses, had heard about our fight at the Red Dragon so I went looking for him. I went everywhere until I finally found where he was. Frank Vinci had kidnapped him, but I didn't know that until I was knocked out by the guards and hung up by my wrist next to Joe. Frank told us how pissed he was. The city was screwed up. The Chinese were attacking the Italians, and everything was out of control thanks to us. They beat Joe up bad and knocked me out twice before we got away, but we weren't out of the woods yet. Joe and I still owed that fifty five thousand dollar loan from the drug dealing, and Joe and I didn't have that kind of money. We would get killed without it. Joe was no help after the Frank thing anyway. I had to drop him off at El Greco's. He ended up with a black eye, stiches and a couple broken ribs. I did some jobs, and crushed some cars and got the money in on time. But things still weren't okay, I could feel it. We killed the Chinese, we killed our own men, and we killed some of Vinci's men too. That night I couldn't sleep things were bad and they were only going to get worse, I knew it.

* * *

><p>I did a lot of thinking when I was at El Greco's. I had no one to talk to and I was surrounded by death and injuries from the organized crime from around the city. I realized what my life really was, killing and stealing. I was going to hell, never to see my mother, my father and hopefully my brother who found his way up there. I was very close to pulling the plug on the machines myself. One thing stopped me though…the thought of Vito. But I was back into another depression and I didn't know if I was going to come out of this one.<p>

One thing I did crack the code of, was the Henry thing. When we went on our walk, where I told him it wouldn't work between us, he told me something he never finished. He said "I want to see you safe so I need you to know that I'm not who you think I am…" I realized from picking apart that sentence that he was trying to tell me that he was a government informer. My heart took another lashing when I figured it out. I sunk deeper into the dark world I created in my head. There were three things that I got out of this experience of being shot. One there was no such thing as friendship, two no such things as love, and three no need to go on living.

* * *

><p>Today was the day I would be able to see Rosa again! After a week and a half, which felt like a month, in the hospital I would see her again. I had been so busy that I didn't get a chance to visit her but I was hoping she got my flowers.<p>

I walked to the door ringing the bell. El Greco answered his face was grime. "Hey El Greco is everything okay?"

"Hello, Vito. Yes and no. Rosa's recovery was great but we feel she has fallen into depression." My face froze, as I thought about her crying and locking herself in the house like she had done before. "We tried everything to snap her out of it. We gave her pills, opened the windows to the sun shine, but nothing worked. Maybe you can cheer her up?"

"Thank you El Greco, I'll try. Do you know where she is?" Just then she walked out of the house, but she wasn't crying. Her face was cold and emotionless. She was pale and her eyes dropped as she stared at the floor. She didn't stop to talk to me she just keep hobbling to the car. My head hung as I shut my eyes and sighed. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to see her and have dinner and go dancing and just be with her, but now she's not even a live. I had wanted to propose, so I could keep her safe forever, but now I had no idea what was going to happen.

We started down the winding road; El Greco lived in High Brooke which was the neighborhood on the highest hill in Empire Bay. Rosa said nothing as she looked out at the horizon. I took the convertible, I knew how much she loved it, but she didn't seem to care. I turned to her trying to make conversation "How are you Rosa?"

Her head turned slowly to me before she said the worse thing anyone could hear "I want to die." I tried to argue the statement but she continued. "This world, my life, it's bad and it's only going to get worse. I don't want to be involved in it anymore. I want to see my family again; I don't want to feel this pain I'm always feeling."

"Yeah but you have fun with me don't you?"

"The bad times outweigh the good. All those times with you, Joe, Henry, and I were all just a big lie anyway so those don't count." She looked back at the horizon of the city.

"What are you talking about I thought Henry was our friend?" I didn't dare say she loved Henry.

"Well his not." I thought she would cry but she stayed stone. "When we went out on out walk the other day, he tried to tell me his was. He specifically said 'I want to see you safe so I need you to know that I'm not who you think I am…' I had time to figure it out and he wanted to say he was a government informer so he wanted me to watch out. He knew that would complicate things so he shut his mouth. This is what I mean about this world. Nothing is true or sincere. It's all lies and secrets. And I don't want to be a part of it anymore. "

She said a lot and I tried to wrap my head around it "Well what are you planning on doing?"

"There is a lot of ways to kill yourself, Vito. I just have to pick one." The way she was saying this scared me. She had no emotion like it was just another thing to say.

I pulled over and turned to her. Her eyes were grey and lifeless. I grabbed her hands and we turned to face each other. "What do you want Rosa? Whatever it is I'll make it happen so you can be happy. Do you not want to be in the Mafia anymore? I can change that. I will I'll do anything to see you back to normal."

She did change her expression at all "That would be nice, but not even you can change someone's destiny."

"You think it's your destiny to live like this?" I grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her a bit. "It's not! Your Destiny is to be with me, here forever and happy. And even I know there is no changing that."

We looked at each other a little longer. I thought maybe that would have changed her some. But it was useless. She turned back to the skyline of the city and I drove back to the apartment. I had made up my mind; I was going to get her out of the mob. Even if it was the last thing I'd do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_Anything for you_

That night I invited Joe over to tell him my plan. I was going to meet him at his place but I couldn't risk leaving Rosa alone. She was sleeping when he came over.

"Hey buddy what did you want to talk about?"

I told him about Rosa's depression and how I needed to fix it. "She hates her life. She was forced into the mob and it's really hurting her. She can't take all the killing."

"That's the real reason why woman aren't a loud in da mob I'll tell you dat."

"Joe be serious about this, please! I'm planning on killing Falcone. Then the contract and the debit will be lifted and she'll be free."

Joe thought I was nuts "How da hell are you goin' to do dat?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to the gun store tonight loading up and then I'm going to hunt him down."

"Your nuts Vito and I want no part of it. I tink dat if Falcone hasn't bothered us now he never will."

"I don't care Joe I just want her happy."

He shook his head "All this for some crazy broad. Good luck pal you'll need it." He walked out and shortly after him I did also, time to start faze one.

I woke up the next day late. I had slept for almost two days straight. Vito was at the bed side whispering something that sound like we were going out to dinner. Once I heard that I imminently rolled over and put the covers over my head.

"Come on it's an important dinner for me."

"I don't want to meet with anyone, or get dressed up, or be outside."

"Don't worry it will be just me and you!"

He picked me up out of bed. I fell to the floor pouting. "Vito I have no clothes remember the fire?" then he picked up a brand new outfit that was pressed and neatly hung on a hanger. It was a white dress with a beautiful shiny red belt. The neck line and the skirt bottom had the same red flowered pattern going around. It was a tank top with thick strips that flared out. It was breath taking. "Where did you get this?"

"I picked it out for you at Vagels."

I took it from his hands and went into the bathroom to try it on. Vagels was the finest dress shop in Empire Bay. It fit perfectly. I couldn't believe he had picked it all by himself. I walked out of the bathroom; he smiled at me "Thank you Vito its perfect."

"You look wonderful!" He stared for a little longer before talking again "Well are you ready to go? I really think you're going to like the place I picked."

I put on a smile for him but I was dreading any human contact. I just wanted to go back to bed and stay there forever. We got in his car. As we were driving none of the streets looked familiar so I asked "Vito where is this restaurant?"

Then the car stopped "Right here"

He opened the door for me and we walked out to an old warehouse. Vines had grown over the building and huge oak trees were surrounding it, which made me guess it was out of business for a while. On the side of the building was a stair case that led to a small concrete square that was a back lot to the warehouse. We walked down the steps to a small table with two chairs and a candle in the center. There were also two covered silver platters to keep the food warm. When I looked around there was a beautiful view of the Empire Bay Bridge. The sun was setting behind it giving off a beautiful fire glow "Vito, where did you find this place?"

"I use to come here with my sister we found it when we were kids." He pulled the chair out for me and I sat down. He lifted up the cover on the plate and revealed a plate of spaghetti and meatballs and a small salad on the side.

"Vito this is amazing" I smiled embarrassed "How do you always manage to make me feel better?"

He popped a bottle of wine and poured my glass half full. "Because" He grinned again "I love you."

My face flushed as I started to eat. He sat down and followed my lead. After we ate we talked and laughed about all the crazy stuff we had went through. Vito told me about his week without me when I was at El Greco's. Then when it grew silent Vito got up and took my hand helping me out of my chair. He led me near the river that the old building sat on. I rested my head on his chest and we swayed back and forth with no music playing. The stars were big and bright. We had been far enough from the city to actually see them. My heart felt like it was repaired but I still felt half dead. For a moment I was actually lost from all the chaos of the mob. This was it the perfect place to tell Vito how I felt.

I looked up at him he was looking at the stars. "Vito…" I spoke softly. He looked down at me and I felt my stomach flutter. "Thank you for all of this."

"Anytime, I'm just glad you're happy. It's all that matters to me."

The blood rushed to my face "Vito, there's something I think we both have been waiting for me to say" He looked at me beaming with happiness. "I love you Vito, so much!" Tears slipped from my eyes as I looked down. I touched them smiling. I looked up at Vito's happy face. He leaned down and kissed me. The feeling of his kiss swirled through me like the first time. My heart skipped a beat as we kissed again and again under the stars, at our own secret hide out from the destruction of the world.

* * *

><p>The plan was in effect today I was going to go and kill Falcone. Rosa and I had a wonderful time together last night and if anything happens to me that is how she will remember us, which I was fine with.<p>

Before I left the phone rang "Hey Vito its Eddie."

"Hey Eddie what's up?" Thunder roared from outside.

"Um…Falcone wants you to meet him at the Planetarium." He sounded nervous.

"Alright, should I bring a piece?"

"No, no not this time. "He laughed guilty. Then we hung up.

When I was on my way to go kill Falcone a blue limo pulled over next to me. A man in a suit got out "Mr. Scaletta get in the car, please."

I hesitated at first but then I looked in, Leo was sitting in there he looked mad "He old man what are you doing back?" I smiled at him

"Just get in the car Vito." He was stern. I got in and we started to drive down the road "You fucked up good didn't you? You started a fucking War!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I played it cool.

"Don't fuck with me boy. I've probably forgotten more about this business then you'll ever learn. Half of our guys are dead and Half of Mr. Cho's guys are dead and now the feds are after us cause of you!" The tension was palpable.

"Leo listen I…"

"No you listen! If it wasn't for me you would have already been dead by now. That shit you caused in China town was because of that cock sucker Henry right? Do you know who he was working for before he died?"

"You mean butchered?" my face was stone cold.

"He was working for the feds! He was a no good rat! That's why the feds are after everyone now." He paused and calmed down "Well I don't forget my friends. You saved me now I'm going to save you. You got on chance to make this right."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I heard what you were going to do for that little dame you introduced me too. Going to kill Falcone, huh? Well good because that's what you're going to do for me."

"Well, what if I ended up not doing it?"

"Then you die. Frank and the Chinese want you dead. And on top of all of it you vouched for a rat. You think Falcone is going to let that slide? You're a dead man walking."

After that pleasant conversation with Leo they kicked me out of the car. I walked a couple blocks in the rain taking everything I heard in. I stole a car and put my anger into killing Falcone.

When I got there I was faced with over fifty guys trying to kill me. When I mowed them all down I ran into the space observing room where Falcone was.

"Well look who it is! This is who they send. What did they tell you Vito? Take care of me and all is forgotten? You think they're going to let you off that easy?"

"I'm not just doing it for them! I'm doing it to free Rosa from your debit."

His face grew squinted "Who, Who the fuck is Rosa?" He pondered that before saying "That stupid broad? She's nothing except for gum stuck to my shoe!" He laughed hardy at my efforts to "save" her. "Chumps like you never see the big picture…but your buddy Joe does! Don't you Joe?"

Just then Joe appeared out of the shadows dressed in a white suit. He had a magnum pistol to my head. "What the fuck is this?" Falcone keep talking as Joe and I whispered to each other.

"I couldn't let you do this Vito I'm sorry. Not for some broad."

"Joe you don't get it. She isn't some broad or dame she's my future. I want her to be my wife but I need to save her from this business first and I need to save myself so it can actually happen."

"Wife…" Joe was wide eyed second guessing himself.

"There's no such thing as friendship in this business" Falcone kept yapping "Your just a fucking pawn, Vito!"

Joe and I whispered some more "Joe come on you have to trust me."

"They are you using you Vito" Falcone said. "Leo, Frank, Rosa, just like how Climente used you, just like I used you. And just like Henry used you! You vouched for that rat, you brought him to my house and now you're going to pay for it! Don't it Joe." Joe hesitated "NOW!" Falcone screamed.

I looked at Joe "If you're going to pull that trigger just do it already."

Falcone stomped his foot in anger "What are you waiting for? You fat son-of-a-bitch shoot the fucker!"

Joe talked to me in a whisper "Vito…let's shoot this cock sucker on three. One, two, three…"

Joe and I started shooting I passed him some of my guns. And we took down as many guys as possible. We dodged bullets, hid behind pillars and finally killed everyone. Then it was time for Falcone to die.

He was hit and bleeding. I went up to him pistol in hand "All these years I killed. I killed for my country" I shot him in the arm "I killed for my family" I shot him in the other arm "I killed anyone who got in my way. But this one…this one's for me." BANG I shot him square in the head. He was dead. Finally, I thought all my problems would feel lifted, but it didn't feel any different. I knew it would though, later for both me and Rosa.

I looked at Joe "So what did he say to you?"

"He made me an offer. He was gonna to make me my own crew. He was gonna give me everything I ever wanted."

I hesitated "Well why didn't you do it?"

He smiled at me and slapped me on the back "You know that five bucks you owe me?" He smiled one more time and we walked out of the planetarium together. "Now you better get home and get your girl."

He was right. I raced home getting in my car. I was half way home when it broke down. I was so excited I left it there. I ran home in the rain getting soaked. I didn't care the only thing I cared about was Rosa. I had the ring in my pocket and I was ready.

When I got home I called for her. She stormed out of the building. "VITO…! I heard what you did!" She yelled from the balcony. "Are you crazy? You could have got yourself killed!"

I just smiled at her and screamed "I am crazy! I'm crazy in love with you! It was all for you I want you to be happy. You are free from the mob Falcone's dead! You're free! I LOVE YOU ROSA, I don't know how many times I have to say it!" She started to cry tears of joy as she flew down the steps to me. She ran at me and I caught her in a big hug picking her up and swinging her in a circle. We were both soaking wet as the rain poured down and thunder roared. I went down on one knee looking at her beauty.

She cupped her hands to her mouth "Oh Vito…!" She giggled in excitement.

"Rosa, I have loved you since the first time I saw you across the Maltese Falcone." I took her left hand "I haven't sleep right, breathed right, anything sense I've found you. You keep me on my toes. You're strong; you're everything I wanted in a girl." I smiled trying to catch my breath "And I want you with me forever, so I can hold you and protect you. So…"I dug in my pocket pulling out the little black box. I opened it. "Rosa…" She stood completely still holding her right hand to her mouth. "Will you marry me?"

"I don't know…" I held my breath "Can we play Che la Luna at our wedding?"

I let out a deep sigh of relief "of course…"

"Then…. YES!"

I got off my knee, picking her up and swinging her again. She threw her head back and laughed as the rain fell on her. I held her in my arms and kissed her. This was the start of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **_Ewiva gli Sposi_

Sunday, July 2nd 1951

This was it, my wedding day. We got married a week from the proposal. I didn't have any family to help me with planning but Frankie, Vito's sister, helped me with everything. She did my hair and my makeup and planned the reception. I had also picked her to be my maid of honor. I wore my mother's wedding dress and my hair was up in a bun with white flowers stuck in it. My dress was all lace. It had a silk slip and long lace sleeves the flared out ruffled.

"Oh Rosa you look beautiful. Vito's going to be so impressed." She cleaned up some of her make up bags "Alright well I have to go into the church now and make sure everything is set up for you. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thank you for everything Frankie it means a lot."

"Anytime Rosa" she hugged me "and thank you for this wonderful bride's maid dress." It was a long pale pink dress with a cloth rose belt that tied in the middle of your stomach. "And make sure Vito doesn't try to sneak in her, its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress." She twirled out of the room.

I walked to the mirror to look at myself. I looked gorgeous. I had never worn dresses this much since I met Vito. He treated me like an actually woman. Unlike everyone else who saw me as some greasy mobster. I looked out the window at the sky. It was a bright sunny day with a few white puffy clouds in the sky. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I thought about my family looking down at me. "I wish you were ma. I wish you dad and Dean could see me get married." I wiped my tears trying not to ruin my makeup. "I just wish you could show me you approve and that you're listening." I fell to my knees, trying to catch my tears, when suddenly the window blew open. The window pane made a clicking sound as it hit the wall. The sun shown down on me as three snow white doves landed on the branch outside the window. I stood up to get a better view. There were two big ones and one small one. The smaller one was in the middle of the two and it flew to the window sill. I reached out to touch it as it dropped a piece olive leaf in my hand. Then the three of them flew off into the shining sun. I smiled as I yelled to them from the window "By mom, dad, and Dean…. I love you."

I heard the piano start to play. The ceremony was starting. As I made my departure down the aisle I saw the people I loved in the seats. Eric, Frankie's husband was there, every mob guy from the Vinci family, Eddie even though he wasn't supposed to come because of the whole Falcone thing and Leo in the front row. I looked at the front of the church where the most important people stood. Frankie was there on the left looking wonderful in her dress. Joe was on the far right, in a tux, which I thought I would never see him in. And right there next to a space just for me was my true love, Vito. His hair was slicked back as always. He was in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. He had a white carnation pinned to his pocket. The church was just as well decorated. It had blue daises everywhere, my mother's favorite color, and matching blue sashes tied on the columns and banners. There was a huge bowed ribbon on the outside of the church so people knew there was a wedding going on.

I finally made it to the altar. Frankie held my bouquet and I took Vito's hands in mine.

The priest started the ceremony "We are gathered here today…"

Vito smiled at me and whispered "you look breath taking, no, stunning, no heavenly…"

I stopped him "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

When the time came I looked at Vito and proudly said "I do…" and he did the same.

"Wonderful now who has the rings?" then Frankie's little boy came trotting down the aisle with his father holding the rings. He looked so cute in his little tux. Vito and I placed the rings on each other's finger and smiled at each other. "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally…" Vito said as he bent down and gave me a kiss that made me go dizzy.

We ran out of the church holding each other's hands. When we got outside a whole crowd of people had seen the bow and were gathered outside the church. People threw rice for good luck and someone released two doves into the sky. The slick black limo was waiting for us as Vito and I made our exit. I waved to Frankie and Joe as the cans on the end of the car made a clinging sound as they hit the street. We were having our reception in central park and I couldn't have been more excited. Vito and I were holding each other on the ride there, I looked up at him.

He looked down at me and said "Hi… Mrs. Scaletta."

I kissed him again "Hi Mr. Scaletta."

When we made it to the park everyone started to fall in. Each table had a white table cloth with candy-covered almonds wrapped in mesh bags. There were also pink roses and balloons at the center of each table. The plates were white with gold detailing and everyone had a champagne glass. When everyone was settled Vito and I sat at our long table with Joe and Frankie at the head of everyone. We stood up and shattered the traditional wine glass as Frankie counted the pieces. It was smashed so bad Frankie declared we would be together forever. We did all the normal wedding things we ate our dinner, had our first dance, and ate the delicious deserts. Frankie made Wanda's or twisted fried dough for everyone to eat. And Vito and I fed each other pieces of our wedding cake. We then made the speeches thanking everyone for coming. Everyone clapped and cheered "Ewiva gli sposi" in translation "hurray for the newlyweds." Everything was going perfect.

Every guest got up and the music played Che La Luna. We danced in a big circle, laughing and cheering, when suddenly gun shots rang through the park. Everyone ducked and screamed. Vito, Joe, Frankie, and I flipped over the long table we sat at and pulled out our guns. I had mine strapped to my thigh. Frankie stayed close quivering in a ball. Vinci's men did the same with the tables as they protected Leo and Frank. It was retaliation from us killing Falcone.

Vito called to Eric who was trying to protect his son "Eric over here!" He ran ducking behind the table with us. "Take my car keys and get Frankie and the baby out of here now!" He nodded and took his wife's hand. We watched them drive off before starting to shoot again. Guest scattered as police sirens started to ring through the city streets.

Joe turned to us "We have to get out of here!"

"Vito…!" Leo was calling to us. We turned to look at him "Meet me and my men at the out banks with Joe and Rosa, try to lose them." We agreed and watched Leo and Frank escape into a car and down the road.

Joe yelled to us "Okay listen to the old guy; will meet over by the banks, good luck!" He ducked out shooting down a couple more guys and got away.

"Are you ready to run?" Vito held me close.

"Yeah let's go!" We escaped through the park hiding behind trees and under tunnels and walkways. They were chasing us in their car.

I was running in my heels and fell. "Oh shit- Vito!' I stretched out my hand for him to grab me. I twisted my ankle.

"Come on can you run?"

"No" I winced "I think I twisted it. Just go Vito I'll try to hide and you can come back for me."

"No, I'm not leaving my wife behind." He took off my shoes and scooped me into his arms.

We finally lost them by hiding deep in an ally way. We were almost to the banks and we stayed in the shadows as much as we could. I limped along next to Vito; I didn't want him to get too tired after carrying me. When we finally made it to the banks Leo was standing outside of the car on of his bodyguards holding an umbrella over him; it had started to rain. My wonderful day turned into panic within minutes.

"Vito, you made it good. Come with me."

"Sure, come on Rosa." He took my hand and led me to the car.

"Whoa not so fast there" Leo snapped his figures and mobsters grabbled my waist pulling me away from Vito.

"Hey get the fuck off of her." Vito started to rip some of the guard's hands off of me. They started fighting when they wouldn't let go. I thrashed and kicked but I couldn't get loose. "What's going on Leo tell them to get off?"

"Why would I tell them to get off when I just ordered them to grab her?"

"Where are they taking her and where's Joe?" Then Vito's eyes locked on something. I followed his gaze and saw Joe knocked out with a bloody nose in the back seat of the limo behind them. "You crazy old bastard" He started at Leo with his fist in the air but more guys grabbed him. He kicked free and started to punch some guys out. He ran to me grabbing my hand. Mobsters grabbed him again pulling us away from each other.

"Let go of me!" I kicked and screamed. No one was around to help. That's why he told us to meet at the banks. There would be no witnesses.

My hand slipped from his as they shoved me in the back seat next to Joe's passed out body. I banged on the window screaming for Vito. I saw him collapse to the ground when they released him.

"Sorry kid, but they weren't a part of our deal."

Without looking at Leo Vito spoke "Why…? Why would you let me get married and be so damn happy and then rip it away from me?"

"I'm sorry Vito, but this is how it happened. They went against the family and now they pay."

"You sick fuck!" Vito ran at Leo with his knife, but one of the guards knocked him out with the end of his pistol. I watched him fall to Leo's feet as I cried for help. He was stuffed into the limo in front of me and they drove off. Joe and I went the opposite way as I banged on the back window watching his car round the corner.

I cried to the sky as I was soon alone, away from him.

But I knew we would be together again, soon. What we have is too strong to be apart because…

That's Amore

THE END 


	9. Epilogue: Part 1

The sun felt warm on my face as I lay next to Vito on the beach. I hadn't let him out of my sight since the day we escaped Leo and the rest of the mob. I try not to think about that day, my wedding day, where I had to tuck and roll out of a speeding car with a 2oo pound man in my arms. Joe did cushion the blow though. It happened only a couple of days ago, and it's as clear as day.

_2 Days earlier:_

I turned around after watching Vito's car round the corner. The thugs driving the car were talking in Italian. They thought they could hide their conversation, but little did they know I was fluent in it.

"Leo ci vuole portarli al porto e sparare, e il dump dei corpi nel fiume."

_ Leo wants us to take them to the harbor and shoot them, and dump the bodies in the river. _That bastard old fuck, he wanted to kill us this whole time, and Vito trusted him like a father.

"Va bene allora noi li rivediamo a nascondersi dal vecchio magazzino, dove quell'idiota, Vito, la prese."

_ Alright then we will meet them back at the hide out by the old warehouse, where that idiot Vito took her. _I cupped my hand to my mouth and turned to the window. That warehouse still wasn't far enough from the city, the mob knew about that place too. Nothing was safe, nothing.

I was so furious I…I didn't know what to do. I felt this energy surge through me. I searched under the car seat for some kind of weapon. I found an umbrella, looking at it closely I knew what I could use to kill these fucks. I ripped out the metal point at the end of the umbrellas rods. I moved behind the driver and with one hard stab I nailed him in the neck "Buon viaggio bastardo" I opened the door and watched him roll miles behind the car. The car swerved as the passenger spun around and put a gun to my head.

"You bitch, you'll never know your place."

I closed my eyes grabbed Joe and ducked out of the car as it was doing eighty. It swerved and flew off the round. I heard the sound of crushed metal and broken glass. We hit the ground hard and rolled down an embankment. I screamed in pain. Stones were drilled into my arms tearing holes in my already ripped dress. We finally stopped and hit the water. We sunk like a rock thanks to Joe's dead weight. I swam underneath him trying to push him up. I was running out of air, my legs thrashed making me increasingly exhausted. I finally made it to the surface. I flopped out of the water like a fish, Joe right in front of me. I lay on the ground coughing up water and looking at the sky.

"Vito, I'm coming! Just hold on, please." My white dress was ripped and soaked; I couldn't believe this was my wedding day.

I heard coughing and looked over to Joe "Oh fuck what is going on…" He held his head as he picked himself up. "Rosa what happened?"

"Oh Joe thank god!" I jumped on him hugging him. "We need to get Vito he's at the old warehouse on the out skirts of the city!"

"You look like hell, you're bleedin pretty bad."

"It doesn't matter right now! We have to get Vito!"

* * *

><p>"Vito, my boy, nice of you to wake up," Leo was standing in front of me. I was tied up and lying by the edge of the water.<p>

I looked around groggy "Where…where's Rosa?" I shifted around trying to wiggle loose, but gave up.

"Oh Vito, I didn't want to have to do this but if you aren't going to forget about that girl than we have no choice." He snapped his figures as two large men picked me up and dunked my head in the river. I held my breath, but the seconds ticked. I opened my mouth and kicked. I felt my lungs shrivel up, until the two men finally picked me up out of the water. I took a breath in of the fresh air. I coughed and choked gasping for air. "Are you getting the picture yet, Vito?"

"Is she dead? Just tell me?" Leo looked disappointed as he gave another signal. The two men put me under again, as I thrashed and kicked again. When I came up the second time I felt dizzy and light headed.

"Vito, please, I don't like seeing this happen to you. You could be my protégée, I could teach you everything. I could retire early, and you could live in a big house like mine." He smiled at the thought of an early retirement.

"She is just as strong, just as smart, you could teach us both, we could lead together. And Joe he is loyal, he will always be there." I tried to reasons feeling weak. Again, the men dunked me and brought me to the surface at my breaking point. "Please stop!"

"What don't you get boy!? No one is going to listen to a woman. And no one can lead with the trouble a woman brings!"

"…but you…you had a wife. You told me you handled both."

"It was a mistake! Have you ever met my wife? No, because she was killed by a family I was feuding with many years ago. It hurt; I was out of it for months, years, I was never as strong of a leader after that. I'm saving you from that kind of pain. I will make you me, without all the mistakes I made."

"You think this is any better? You _aren't _saving me." Leo's face tensed as I was submerged in the water again. I popped out of the water my face hitting the ground "Okay, fine. Please stop, please!" I breathed heavy as I shut my eyes tight. "I'll do it, I'll learn from you. I'll be the new mob boss."

The two men picked me up to face Leo. I hung my head as my hair dripped in front of my face. "I knew you would come around my boy! You'll forget about her in no time at all when you become king." He laughed sinisterly. "Now, let's go boys we have lots of work to do."

"You're not going anywhere Leo." There stood Rosa with Joe next to her. They held two tommy guns. Rosa's dress was torn to her thigh as her bare leg and feet were exposed.

"What is going on?" Leo was shocked as the guards took out their weapons.

"Rosa… Joe!" Vito's face was in shock as he starred at the two.

"You are ruining everything you dirty dame! Get them!" Leo ordered as the few guards went to capture them. Rosa shot at Leo in the moment he ran for cover forgetting about me. The guards let me go to hard and I tumbled into the water.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I fell into the water. My arms and feet were still tied. I tried to wiggle loose but couldn't. I heard the muffled gun shots from above the surface, and then heard a scream from Rosa. I opened my eyes and screamed. Bubbles surrounded my face as I was losing air. My eyelids became heavy as I stopped struggling to swim. I was sinking to the bottom _Rosa…Rosa _my thoughts drifted in and out. I thought of her smile, and laugh, giving up the struggle. I saw a light as my mother's voice was echoing in an out "Mama…?"

"Vito, my little bambino, what are you doing? I told you not to get involved, I told you to get a _real _job!"

"Mama, I know… I know." I started to cry.

"Well don't cry bambino, there is always a chance to change. I believe in you."

"But… Mama you don't understand-"

"I believe in you." She started to fade away.

"Mama…Mama!" I tried to call to her, but she was gone. Suddenly I felt a tugging as I was brought up to the surface.

"He isn't breathing!" she pushed Joe aside "Watch out" she bent down and breathed into his mouth and pumped into my lungs "Come on, come on!" she did it again, and again, until I finally came conscious.

I coughed and spit up water as I tried to compose myself. I opened my eyes "Rosa…"

She smiled as tears spilled from her eyes. Then she kissed me. It was deep and passionate as she hugged me.

"Come on love birds we got to go!" Joe interrupted

"Leo..." I coughed "where is he?"

"He ran off when Joe and I killed his few guards. Joe is right we need to get out of here before he comes back!"

* * *

><p>Vito and I boarded the next train out of there, Joe tagging along too. It was our honeymoon so we told Joe to go to the town over from ours because we didn't want to be bothered. I rolled over and stared at Vito smiling to myself, knowing he was officially all mine. I ran my fingers through his hair as he opened his eyes to look at me. We had our own private section of the beach and our own Villa. It was a bright blue with white framed windows and a white roof to match. A small walk way led to the door that was hidden amongst the palm trees. We hadn't been on the resort for more than 2 hours, so the only thing we had a chance to do was sun bathe, but that would soon end as the sun started to set.<p>

I moved in closer to him "I love you Vito."

He smiled back at me "I love you Rosa."

I rubbed his chest and neck with my hand as I seductively continued to speak "I would like to show you how much I love you soon!"

I swung my leg over his body straddling him. I lay on top of him as we kissed. We stopped and he sat staring at me. "I thought I would never see you again after that day." He brushed my hair behind my ear. It started to get darker as the moon approached over the horizon.

"You mean our wedding day? I thought the same thing, but I knew our love was stronger than what life was putting us through." I kissed him again and then jumped up "come on lets go swimming!"

I pulled him with me as we headed toward the water. We stayed in the shallow end as we splashed each other. I watched him smiling that beautiful smile, with his body shining with water droplets as his jet black hair slicked back from the weight of the water that soaked into it. My heart thudded as. I started to cry.

Vito turned to me "Rosa you okay what's wrong?" He wrapped himself around me rubbing my arm.

"I'm just so happy!" In that moment the world stopped, we looked into each other's eyes. Then we kissed. We fell in the water moving closer to the beach. The waves soothingly hit the sand as we kissed passionately.

I moaned "Vito"-I talked through gasp of breath- "I'm ready…"

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs as he cradled my bottom to hold me onto him. We kissed as we slowly walked up the beach back to the Villa. We made it to the door he set me down and boxed me against the door. Our tongues played with each other as Vito fumbled with the key. We flew through the door working off our swim suits.

I took off Vito's trunks running my hands down every curve that was new to me. He took mine off too and we jumped on the bed. I felt Vito's rouged hands caress my body. This was it; I was trembling in his arms.

* * *

><p>She was beautiful; her body was smooth and even as the moon light fell on her from the window. I kissed her stomach following up her body to her neck. She gave me the okay and I started. We kissed passionately and I rubbed her hair to sooth her, she was tense and nervous.<p>

"Oh, Vito…" she winced as her eyes were closed tight.

I gasping heavy I asked "Are you okay, how does it feel?"

She groaned and pressed her lips together "It hurts" she moaned "It hurts in such a good way."

It was awkward in the beginning, but we kept going showing how much we loved each other. We moved with each other, rhythmically. Beads of sweat formed on my head. Rosa was gripping the bed post above her.

"Oh yes…Vit- oh!" She groaned.

* * *

><p>It felt wonderful. I felt goose bumps forming on my arms. It came in waves pulsating over my body. Vito sweated over me as I praised him. I gripped his neck running my hands through his hair and the nape of his neck. When I thought it couldn't get better I felt the top. My pleasure sky rocketed. I screamed as my toes curled and released. My body was tingling, my heart pounded in my chest. I felt amazing. I looked at Vito who had turned over next to me breathing heavy; his body was glistening with sweat. Once our breathing subsided, I just watched him as he started to drift to sleep. His life was so hard. Mine too. It just seemed like we never had time to be happy and right now in the sweet silence and essences of our love, we were. I took his hand in mine and examined it. His skin was an olive with raised veins and course flesh. It was a lot bigger than mine and heavier. The thing I liked the most about it was the gold strand of metal that hugged his finger, it showed that he was mine.<p>

I turned my head to the side were the doors to our villa were open. The shear curtains blew in from the warm wind outside. They swayed in the moonlight that was high in the dark blue sky which carried many little shimmering dots. Images of "home" flashed in my head like a horror movie. I didn't want to leave this place, ever. I didn't want Vito back in that horrible organization. I shifted closer to him and rested my head on his chest. Our naked bodies touched as the heat from our flesh warmed me. I brushed my fingertips over his chest, up to his soft lips that were always so welcoming, then to his strong nose and then finally back to his chest. He smiled at my touch and then opened his eyes slowly to look at me. As always his eyes were a beautiful deep blue, and his pupils were large and relaxed.

"Can I help you?" he chuckled

"There isn't much more you can help me with, you've done so much already." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Really, well I think I can manage to do a little more for you."

I giggled as he got on top of me and kissed me in between grins and laughter. We shared our affections for one another many more times.

* * *

><p>I woke to the phone ringing beside me. I checked my watch that was resting on the night stand. It was close to five in the morning. I got out of bed and picked up the whole phone and brought it to the porch outside. I shut the door behind me to keep from waking Rosa.<p>

"Hello…?" My voice was raspy and tired.

"Vito…? It's Joe. I hate to interrupt you love birds but I think we have a problem."

I closed my eyes and rubbed them with my hand. Why, why do have to have a problem? I sighed "Okay what is it Joe? Did you tell a girl you love her? Did you accidentally shot someone again?"

"Vito this isn't funny. I've been seeing these guys all over the place. They both have suits on and no matter what side of the town I go on they are always right there with me. And every time we make eye contact they get in this black car and drive off somewhere. I don't know how but I think Leo and Vinci's guys found us."

My body became stiff as the phone hit the concrete porch floor. I quickly turned to the bed where Rosa was sleeping. All the memories came flooding back to me. I clutched the sides of my head in anger and when to pick up the phone. "Joe, you need to get over here right now. I mean it. Hang up the phone and get in a car or on a bus and make it to our resort."

"Okay I just gotta get a drink with this girl and-"

"NO I said leave as soon as you hang up the fucking phone, Joe. Like you said this isn't a damn joke." I screamed quietly as the veins in my arm pounded.

"Okay, take it easy. I'll be there."


End file.
